


【洛提】洛提的幸福生活(ABO)

by xialinlin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialinlin/pseuds/xialinlin
Summary: ABO，大概会有肉，苦尽甘来，1V1没有分叉恋情alpha×omega设定：每年一次发情期，一次三天篡改剧情就是任性（莱尔什么的不存在大概会有子，大概会生？互相宠溺大大大法www设定什么的都是浮云（什么？尼尔死了？谁说的？？这不是跟提耶利亚活的好好的么！！！）神奇的ABO设定帮助提子"长大做人"





	【洛提】洛提的幸福生活(ABO)

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，大概会有肉，苦尽甘来，1V1没有分叉恋情
> 
> alpha×omega
> 
> 设定：每年一次发情期，一次三天
> 
> 篡改剧情就是任性（莱尔什么的不存在
> 
> 大概会有子，大概会生？
> 
> 互相宠溺大大大法www
> 
> 设定什么的都是浮云（什么？尼尔死了？谁说的？？这不是跟提耶利亚活的好好的么！！！）
> 
> 神奇的ABO设定帮助提子"长大做人"

1.

尼尔第三次从睡梦中醒来。提耶利亚没有像往常一样安稳的睡在自己怀里，总是不停的翻身，浑身火热的发烫。尼尔打开床头灯，伸手撩起提耶利亚额前的紫发，提耶利亚秀气的脸露出来，他紧闭着眼睛，眉毛也皱着，脸颊酡红，呼吸不稳。尼尔将手附上提耶利亚额头，温度烫到的惊人。尼尔感受着室内越来越浓的信息素，叹息一声，发情期大概要提前，而且，提耶利亚又发烧了…

尼尔起身，准备去弄条湿毛巾为提耶利亚降体温。而且，家里还有常备的药品，得赶紧退烧啊，不然发情期可不那么好过了。"尼尔…"提耶利亚在尼尔起身之际本能地拉住了尼尔的胳膊，但没有睁眼，大概并没有真的醒来。尼尔揉揉他微乱的头发，安慰道，"提耶利亚，你发烧了，我去给你拿药，马上就回来。"提耶利亚闻言恍然放开手。尼尔拍拍提耶利亚的手背，才下床去拿药。

尼尔拧了条湿毛巾，擦了擦提耶利亚的发烫的皮肤，将湿毛巾附在了提耶利亚额头。把提耶利亚慢慢扶起来斜坐着靠在自己肩膀，提耶利亚才慢慢张开无神的眼睛，疲惫地眨了两下半阖的眼睛，张嘴吞下尼尔递过来的药丸。尼尔拿过来一杯水，提耶利亚就着杯沿抿了一口，便不再喝了。

"提耶利亚？有哪里不舒服么？"尼尔温热的呼吸悉数喷撒在提耶利亚呼吸间，混杂着alpha信息素的味道霸道地涌进提耶利亚的胸口，使提耶利亚浑身绵软，却更加躁动。提耶利亚咂咂干涩的嘴唇，仰头迷糊地往尼尔身边蹭去，脸颊蹭到尼尔脖子处，不自觉地伸出舌头舔舐来。"嗯……尼尔……"手指也在尼尔身上胡乱游走。空气里omega的信息素浓度越来越高，尼尔叹气，"提耶利亚，我知道你难受，乖，再睡会，等烧退了一切都好了。"

尼尔捉住提耶利亚四处游走的双手，抱着提耶利亚躺下来。关上灯，卧室陷入一片漆黑。一向身上冰凉凉的提耶利亚浑身发烫，尼尔觉得他就像抱着一个火炉。提耶利亚不安分得不时扭动身体，发出几声轻哼，却始终没有醒来。尼尔叹息着，怀里的提耶利亚像只小猫一样蜷缩着，时常扑棱几下，柔软发烫的呼吸扑在尼尔胸口，痒而难耐，尼尔抬头望着漆黑的天花板，今晚他怕是难以入睡了……

尼尔用手轻轻抚摸着提耶利亚后背，用自己alpha安稳的气息包裹着他。沉浸在标记自己的唯一alpha的信息素中，从身体深处涌出来的信赖和安心让提耶利亚渐渐安静下来。尼尔拍拍他的背，愁眉苦脸。想来，跟提耶利亚在一起，这是第八个年头了。提耶利亚体质从第一次到现在都成规律了，发情期前一不小心就会发烧。

八年前他们从天上下来，住进了这套房子里，开始了新生活。一切都是新鲜的，包括提耶利亚初次的发情期。提耶利亚是伊欧里亚最特殊的武器，是伊欧里亚用来辅佐人类的关键，所以注定提耶利亚不会是个普通的omega。他的初次发情期吓坏了尼尔，尼尔这辈子都忘不了劫后余生的提耶利亚穿着初次见面时的粉紫色针织外套，头发柔顺地搭在肩头，站在满园的紫藤萝花架下对他微笑的场景。尼尔觉得，整个时光仿佛都因此而温柔起来。

初次见面，尼尔和提耶利亚同在天人组织。尼尔一直没有对提耶利亚说起过，其实尼尔第一次见到提耶利亚的时候就已经对他动了心。那时候的提耶利亚跟现在几乎没有什么差别，一样的少年模样，一样的执着认真。那时候大家的档案都是保密的，谁都不知道对方从哪来，什么身份，还有经历过什么。唯独作为队长的尼尔，为了能更好的协调队员战斗，得到了veda的允许，可以翻看队员们的档案。队员们都是有资料的，唯独提耶利亚只有名字性别和属性，提耶利亚·厄德，男，Omega，改革者。其他的一片空白。其实提耶利亚的过去真的是一片空白。被制造出来的使命便是为了天人组织，为了这场人类革命。提耶利亚几乎没有自我，也从不会为了自己做些什么。为了这个使命与大家较真，和争吵，认真而固执。

尼尔只是在大家都埋怨着提耶利亚的刻板责怪时，笑着偷偷嗔了句：一本正经得迁怒于人，真是可爱。

修亨伯格把提耶利亚做成Omega的理由，那时候尼尔总是想不明白。Omega虽然美丽，引人注目，是社会娇子，但是Omega天生身体弱小，免疫力低下。提耶利亚虽然是变革者，但是为了能担当得起符合Gundam的驾驶者的资格付出了很多。一直维持在少年身体状态的提耶利亚常年使用抑制剂，几乎感受不到身体的成长和情欲的泛滥。尼尔叹息着，想着若是提耶利亚会长大，会像个普通人一样也会有七情六欲，若是提耶利亚会放弃使用抑制剂，若是……会爱上他，会愿意被他标记……尼尔被自己疯狂的想法震惊到了。

尼尔从没有想过，后来的这些若是，真的都成了真。

2.

尼尔捧着巨大的狙击枪，对着阿里·阿尔·萨谢斯的机体瞄准。"我在搞什么啊……"尼尔自嘲，"但是啊，不干掉这家伙的话，不报仇的话……我就无法继续前进……无法面对对提耶利亚的感情……所以啊……瞄准狙击--！！"

萨谢斯的机体受到重创，尼尔也连同GN arms被击飞。尼尔看不到提耶利亚的机体，只能望着近在咫尺却又异常遥远的地球，比出枪的手势。在连同GN arms爆炸之前，轻声道，"提耶利亚……再见……"

"洛克昂！洛克昂！"提耶利亚的声音在耳边回响，一遍又一遍，声音急躁而悲切。尼尔努力想回应提耶利亚，努力得张开眼睛。"呵呵呵。"发自内心的笑。没想到，还能再次醒来。而且醒来的第一眼，就看到提耶利亚的脸。提耶利亚脸颊发红，眼眶也是通红，眼角还挂着泪，一脸憔悴的模样，尼尔看了很心疼。想伸手摸一摸提耶利亚的脸，却发现手脚都不能活动。提耶利亚看他醒了，伏在他身上激动的哭出声，"洛克昂……我就知道……你不会死……"一颗颗眼泪打在尼尔胸口和脖颈，尼尔才知道他还活着，他觉得这种温度真好，提耶利亚在为他哭泣。

"我还活着？"尼尔笑着说，"怎么回事啊？我明明被炸飞了啊？"。提耶利亚吸吸鼻子，努力平稳下呼吸才说，"你被GN arms的爆炸击飞前，我冲进爆炸把你护在了virtue的躯体里。你被冲击波重伤，大概很多骨头都碎了，但是好在你脑袋好像没什么事。"尼尔无奈地笑，"你也会开玩笑的啊。"提耶利亚动作一滞，尼尔觉得恍惚之间，他和提耶利亚之间有阵无名的模糊的风吹过，模糊了提耶利亚的脸。然后他看着提耶利亚好看的血红色眼瞳被积满了的透明的水晕染成淡红色。提耶利亚咬唇低头趴在了他胸口，发出类似委屈的呜咽声，声音里满是后怕和小心翼翼，"洛克昂……洛克昂……"

那次，提耶利亚抱着重伤昏迷的尼尔坠入了地球的大气圈，virtue失去了部分航空能力，然后他们降落在了不知名的一个荒岛。与托雷密取得联系后，组织马上就来接他们回了母舰。尼尔也得到了及时的治疗，保住了能自由活动的手脚。那次之后，洛克昂深刻的了解了提耶利亚对他的在乎，但是因为各自的使命，谁也没有办法去说清楚。或许有一天世界真的和平了，他能带着提耶利亚去过两个人的神仙生活。那真的太好了。

天人组织的纷争介入阶段临近结尾，形式紧逼，终于组织还是决定采用夺回veda的战术。鱼死网破，最终决战。任务开始前的粒子补给时间，稍作休息的提耶利亚做了个噩梦。他惊慌失措的从那个恐怖的梦里醒来，踉跄的冲到了尼尔的休息室。像是心有灵犀般，尼尔在他闯进门的一刹那，抬起头对他露出他最熟悉的笑。然后提耶利亚不可遏制的哭泣起来，手指遮住脸，无力得蹲在地上，哭声极其无助。尼尔慌了，手足无措地将他搂紧怀里，"怎么了？我在这呢，别哭。"

那是他们第一次拥抱，提耶利亚哭泣着的胸口剧烈起伏，若即若离地贴在尼尔的胸口。或许是因为提耶利亚的隐忍的哭泣声，也或许是提耶利亚隔着睡衣传来的肌肤上的温度，又或许是提耶利亚身上其实掩盖的很好的Omega的味道，都让尼尔觉得控制不住的心跳加快。过了不知多久，提耶利亚手指依然用力地紧抓着尼尔的衣服，质问道，"洛克昂，你还活着吧？你是好好活着的吧？"尼尔不明所以，"提耶利亚……"怀里的人将额头抵在他的胸口，深呼出一口气，"我刚刚做了一个可怕的梦，梦里我没有把你救下来……大家都在为你的牺牲而哭泣，我……"

尼尔愣了，然后笑，伸手轻柔的抚摸提耶利亚的头发，说，"提耶利亚，我这不是好好的在这呢么？你看，你是不是有触碰到我？"提耶利亚听到尼尔的声音，通过鼓膜一直传到心脏。恍惚时间停顿了一秒，提耶利亚心跳骤停了一下，他慌忙推开尼尔，说，"抱歉，我失态了。我，我先回去了。""提耶利亚！"尼尔伸手拉住了提耶利亚的手，止住了提耶利亚离开的脚步。提耶利亚没有回头，但是也没有挣开手。尼尔的手很大，有些粗糙，很温热，提耶利亚甚至能感受到他有力跳动的脉搏，那是他活着的最好证明。提耶利亚低着头轻轻吐出两个字，"放开。"尼尔上前靠近提耶利亚，"你太累了，这样吧，你在我这里休息一会，任务开始我叫你。"提耶利亚想也没想便拒绝了，"不必了。"转身就要走。

提耶利亚转身离开的瞬间被尼尔大力扯回，提耶利亚甚至都没有看清眼前的景物是如何转了一个大圈，当他视线清晰的时候，他眼前是尼尔那张温和的脸庞，近在咫尺，碧蓝色的眸子深深地望着他，里面有他呆滞了表情的脸。"洛克……唔……"尼尔的嘴唇封上来，吞下了提耶利亚剩下的话。辗转，轮回，提耶利亚只是张大着眼睛望着尼尔的脸。尼尔的脸庞如平常一样温和，透着笑意的湛蓝色眼眸里都饱含着温润，他的睫毛那么长而密，遮住了几束头顶散下来的灯光。提耶利亚觉得浑身的血液仿佛都逆流，灼烧的脸发烫。

过了很多年，尼尔仍旧能回忆起那天提耶利亚红透的脸颊，肆意宣扬着主人的在意和害羞。那个吻是那么香甜，洛克昂永远也忘不了。

休息室的淡蓝色的墙壁影衬着两人轻微拥抱的身影，整个空间除了呼吸，静谧的仿佛宇宙星河。"叮叮叮！……"报警器的声音响起来，"任务开始了哟！大家各就各位！"皇指挥的声音从头顶传来，尼尔张开眼，仿佛从一个非常绵长的甜美的梦里醒来，提耶利亚踉跄着后退一步，背抵在门上，直直的仰头望着近在咫尺尼尔的脸。尼尔笑着上前，将手放在了提耶利亚的头顶，声音坚定，"提耶利亚，该工作啦~请安全地回来，我有话对你说。"提耶利亚转身逃也似的离开了。尼尔望着提耶利亚慌张离开的背影，低头一边感叹自己的莽撞，一边露出甜蜜并且得意的笑意。哈罗从一旁飞过来撞到尼尔胸口，翅膀一张一合，大声的道出事实，"提耶利亚！好可爱！提耶利亚！好可爱！"尼尔大笑着抓起哈罗，"伙伴，你也这么觉得吧~哈哈"

空气里依旧残留着若隐若现的暧昧气息，和提耶利亚身上特殊的好闻气味。尼尔将哈罗夹在腋下，利落地将头盔戴上，离开了休息室，关上了一室无声的笑意。

3.

"请为我指引方向……洛克昂，"

提耶利亚手把持着Seravee的手柄，抬眸望向前方的宇宙，心里默念着洛克昂的名字驶向战场。夺取veda这场战争，会是和改革者正面冲突的战争，凶险万分。提耶利亚祈祷着大家都能安全存活，尤其是洛克昂。

提耶利亚想，或许他从来都不属于人类这个群体，他不属于他们，他是个改革者，只是为了变革和战争而存在，他不属于这些由人类组成的团体，他，同样也不可能属于洛克昂。

当他察觉到要取回veda的方法时，他已经决定坚决的"赴死"了。但是一定意义上，他同样会永生。只是他想，好遗憾，再也不能说"我是人类"这样任性的话了。

提耶利亚在满是数据符号的没有温度的世界里微笑着，他没有实体，他摸不到自己的身体，但是他却真的存在。这算什么啊？有些莫名复杂的陌生情绪充斥着他的思想。有什么舍不得，有什么，舍不得……望着曾经给自己的队友，那些强大的人类，强大到让他羡慕的人类。他的使命，是帮助他们达成目的，而之后，他将消失。

"seraphim 开启了审判领域！""提耶利亚！"菲露特与皇对望了一眼，眼里全是惊喜。伊恩喃喃自语，"成功了么？提耶利亚……"

脑量子波与veda融为一体，切断了敌方机体的veda系统辅助，敌方人海机体一片哀嚎，显示屏黑了个彻底。同时洛克昂看到了出现在他眼前的提耶利亚。神情平静透彻，紫发静静的漂浮着，虚幻的很。提耶利亚伸出手摸了他的脸，轻轻说，"洛克昂，再见。"

尼尔身形一顿，提耶利亚已经消失不见了。他茫然的往前伸手胡乱抓了几下，什么都没有抓到。手掌里空空如也，连同空洞的蓝色瞳孔里，和心里，也一下都空了。感受不到外界的刺激，尼尔内心越发的沉静如水，他已然明白了提耶利亚的选择，只是可惜，他从来都不是提耶利亚的选择之一。他被抛弃了。

疲惫，无限的疲惫。阿尔一如往常的诡诈，但却没有再次暗算到尼尔，尼尔在他拿起枪的那一刻伸手把他干掉了，冷酷干脆。连同心里的最后一丝执着都干干净净的除尽了。阿尔死了，提耶利亚也不在了。尼尔茫然的眯了一下眼睛，恍然整个世界变成了白色。晃眼，头晕。然后，便什么都没有了。

提耶利亚在veda里处理各种被李本兹篡改掉的数据和系统问题，本应该平静透彻的电子灵魂却平白无故的觉得内心不安。自从战后，一直没有见到洛克昂。

雷杰尼一圈圈的从自己身边转来转去，台词一天一天都不同，"提耶利亚你想什么呢？""提耶利亚你走神了数据竟然弄不错我好佩服你。""咱们一起去耍耍李本兹啊，他现在的状况简直惨绝人寰啊。""洛克昂他是人类，跟我们不同。我才是最关心你的人。""提耶利亚，你别这样。""提耶利亚，我喜欢你，你看看我不行吗？"提耶利亚有了反应，"喜欢到底是什么？"雷杰尼黯然地摇头，先动心的人，果然结局是最凄惨的。

雷杰尼喜欢提耶利亚，从很早很早的时候就是了，那时候提耶利亚甚至不知道雷杰尼的存在。为了能得到提耶利亚，他一心算计，最终所有的剧情都如他所想，提耶利亚与人类断了联系，veda的世界，如今只有他们才能连接。不管是一直在这个世界，还是制造新的生命体终端，雷杰尼都毫无怨言，只要能跟提耶利亚在一起。但是唯独提耶利亚却一直在他的剧情外。提耶利亚爱上了一个人类。在他自己连爱是什么都不知道的时候。雷杰尼输都不知道自己怎么输的。

提耶利亚一天天消沉，真的成了游魂散魄。雷杰尼咬牙，"提耶利亚，你跟我走吧。我们一起离开这里。"提耶利亚毫无反应，"我是伊欧里亚计划的一部分，不管是什么状况，我都必须在这里见证人类的胜利。"雷杰尼说，"人类如今没我们也能赢。""不。他们能赢是他们的事，我要留下是我的事。"雷杰尼仿佛能看到提耶利亚毫无神采的眼睛，他还是决定试探一下，"洛克昂重伤昏迷七天了。"一阵长久的沉默。雷杰尼垂目，耳边想起李本兹的嘲讽，"提耶利亚那么固执的人，除了他自己，没有人能赢得过他。你已经输了。"

洛克昂重伤昏迷七天了。

提耶利亚有种想哭的冲动。veda说，人类想哭是因为伤心。提耶利亚望着自己虚幻的双手，否定道，我又不是人类。

尼尔昏迷的第八天，只能靠着软管输送的营养液维持身体机能。他沉迷在无边无际的梦魇里，梦里乌云蔽日，狂风骤雨，他迷失在黑暗迷障的黑色森林里找不到出口，一点光亮都没有，他怕极了，又冷极了。他奔跑了很久很久，然后累了，便靠着一棵干枯的树休息，他半开阖着眼睛，漫无目的的扫视着眼前的黑夜，湛蓝色的眼眸不再有光泽。

提耶利亚来到洛克昂的修养室，透明的玻璃舱里整个瘦了一大圈的洛克昂就静静地躺在那，眼睛紧闭着，眉头紧皱着。他靠近玻璃舱，双手附上舱壁，手指微微颤抖着，提耶利亚也不知到底是为什么，他只是停不住的无声流泪。

守了半日，提耶利亚半个字也没有说。veda提醒过，刚调出的生命体终端没有经过锻炼，所以体力值太低，覆盖上已有的精神，由于适应性问题，身体也会更加容易疲惫。只半日，提耶利亚便觉得疲倦得支撑不住，便趴在玻璃舱旁边的桌上睡着了。

菲露特推门进来，提耶利亚趴在桌前睡着得沉，眉头却紧皱着。菲露特惊讶一秒，心里升起一阵悲戚。她上前小心翼翼地替他盖上一件外套。望着提耶利亚如从前一模一样的眉眼，菲露特难过的想哭。死亡有多么可怕，死而重生就有多么令人感动。回头，刹那从门口进来，伸手拂去了眼角的泪水，"别哭，他们都会好起来的。"

刹那望着玻璃舱，心里默念：提耶利亚回来了，洛克昂，你若是还想见他，就快醒来吧。

提耶利亚从自己的休息室醒来，有种恍然隔世的感觉，似乎终于再次习惯了有肉体牵绊着灵魂的触感，终于强烈得感受到他的精神被他的躯体所影响。他活动着手指，感受着空气的流动和浸润。提耶利亚莫名笑了起来。可能，这就是人类的感觉？

桌上的纸条是刹那留的：提耶利亚，洛克昂的伤已经好了，所以医生将他从隔离舱里搬出来送回了他的休息室，如果他继续不醒来，那就继续输营养液。你睡得熟我便没叫醒你。你醒来就吃点东西，食物我放你桌上了。

提耶利亚端起还温热的牛奶喝了一口，笑的嘴角都是苦涩。洛克昂你不是最不放心刹那的么？你快看啊，他都知道给我盖被子，给我准备食物了。呵呵。

吃了些东西后，提耶利亚晃着身影来到了洛克昂的休息室。洛克昂穿着浅蓝色的病号服，棕色的卷发静静地搭在枕头上，他盖着被子，闭着眼睛，似乎与外界没有一丝联系。提耶利亚坐在床边，静静他握住他的手，惊讶道，"你的手怎么这么冰？"他鬼使神差的用两手轻轻揉搓着洛克昂的手掌替他暖手。手掌终于有点温度了，他又摸了摸他同样有些凉的脖颈，低头想了一会，便脱了外套和鞋子上了床，钻进了洛克昂的被子。

他小心的凑到洛克昂身边，轻轻的抱住他，平稳的呼吸着，安心的闭上了眼睛。

尼尔不知道自己靠着那满布干枯裂痕的树干睡了多久，他想睁眼，却睁不开，他努力想站起来，却始终使不上力气，他挣扎一会，又休息一会，反复着，反复着，他知道他必须醒来，不然就会冻死在这儿。他不能死，他死了会有人很伤心。那是谁？不记得，反正有那么个人，会为他的死痛哭流涕，所以他不能死。

尼尔反反复复地挣扎了许久，筋疲力尽。忽然间一缕熟悉的气息从远处飘来，仿佛带着潮湿又柔和的温度，从尼尔的指尖一直浸润到心脏。那片温度越来越强烈，好像一个强大的热源，来到尼尔身边，将他整个包裹起来，头脚尖到发梢都开始慢慢回温。

尼尔感觉到雨停了，风也静止了，他终于能睁开眼睛，眼前的乌云也慢慢散去，他好像能扶着干裂的树干站起来，然后眼前的的景物有了颜色，由黑色变为粉色，又淡化成蓝色，熟悉的纹理和形状，他还没看清，胸腔忽然一紧，从肺里涌出一团浊气，他用力一咳，仿佛咳出嗓子里的血肉来。

身边似乎有个温热的柔软物体被惊动，感觉热度的离开他慌忙的用手去抓，却先一步被抓住了手，然后他听见一个声音由远及近，先如蚊蝇，后似鼓点，统统钻进他的耳朵，"洛克昂……洛克昂……"

尼尔咽了一口嘴里的腥甜，才看清那悲切的熟悉的那张脸，紫色的发，血红的瞳，嘴唇一张一合，都在喊他的名字。

"提耶利亚……"尼尔的声音轻的似乎立刻就能消散在空气里，但是提耶利亚还是听到了。

提耶利亚似乎越来越像个人类，先是学会了为悲伤而哭，如今又不由自主的为了喜悦而哭。这是从前的他，永远也做不到的。

4.

尼尔从昏迷中醒来后，身体迅速的恢复，短短三天，虽然不能下地行走，却已经能谈笑风生了。提耶利亚一直在身边一丝不苟的照顾他，沉默，安静，甚至有些不可能出现在他身上的温柔。尼尔一直想问些什么，可面对上提耶利亚那少见的微笑又总是会说不出话。提耶利亚变了，可是却依然是提耶利亚。这种矛盾如此鲜明，却又仿佛微不可察。

如往常似的，提耶利亚收拾好餐具准备去清洗，尼尔却突然抓住了他的手臂，弄得他险些打碎了餐盘。提耶利亚疑惑的看他，"怎么了？"

尼尔说，"我们谈谈。"

提耶利亚放下餐盘，坐到床边，"谈什么？"

"你为什么回来？"

"你不希望我回来？"

尼尔慌忙摆手，"不！不，怎么会，我是想说，你为什么……你明明不喜欢人类……"

提耶利亚讨厌地球的重力，抵触人类复杂反复的感情，所以尼尔从来不奢望提耶利亚会为了他一个人类从那清净的高台上走下来，提耶利亚选择了veda，放弃了他，他没有太多意外，尼尔甚至以为，他永远的失去提耶利亚了……

提耶利亚的声音打断了他的思绪，"不是啊，我很喜欢人类。"他顿了顿，又说，"而且我现在很想做一个人类。"

或许是觉得自己没有解释清楚，一向言语简洁的提耶利亚居然再一次补充，"我会学着好好做一个人类。"

尼尔探究着望着他红色的眼瞳，"为什么？"

"因为我想陪着你啊。"

提耶利亚的声音清脆而淡然，他的眼神没有一丝闪躲，直直的回望着尼尔的眼睛，尼尔彻底失去了语言组织能力，只是一直望着提耶利亚清浅的眼神，却仿佛深陷深潭无法自拔。他听见自己的心跳不断的加速，在胸口那里不停的鼓动，然后他听见提耶利亚的声音钻进了耳朵。

"我自己也不懂为什么，我回来只是想陪在你身边，不让你难过孤单，我好像越来越像个人类，有越来越多复杂到我不明白的感情，或许你可以告诉我，这些都是为什么？"提耶利亚的声音仍旧饱含着千般疑惑。尼尔的思绪在这一瞬间却明朗起来。

尼尔轻轻握住提耶利亚的手，"你记不记得开战之前我说，你平安回来后我有话要跟你说？"

"嗯"

"我爱你"

"爱？"提耶利亚恍惚，"那是什么？"

尼尔失笑，眼角有苦涩有感动，"大概就是两个人相濡以沫，白头偕老。我们一起吃饭，一起睡觉，一起哭，一起笑，一起做任何事。一辈子都在一起。"

提耶利亚低头仿佛认真的考虑了一会儿，他说，"听起来很麻烦，可是我却不讨厌。这是不是说，我也是爱你的。"

尼尔楞了，然后大笑了几声，笑的眼角都浸出了眼泪。他拥住提耶利亚，语调轻颤，"看来是的。"

提耶利亚好像犹豫了一下，然后抬起手臂搂住了尼尔的腰，认真却俏皮的说，"我不是个合格的人类，你可不要嫌弃我。"

尼尔僵了一下，然后轻笑着说，"没事，我会一点一点教你的。"

"我都听你的，尼尔。"

提耶利亚第一次喊他的名字，那声音好像带着非常合适的频率，挑逗着尼尔心跳几乎失控。

西历2314年，在于ELS的强行对话中，刹那作为首个觉醒的改革者舍身与金属生物融为一体之后为了完成对话去了ELS的母性，提耶利亚为了替刹那开路再一次在战争中牺牲了肉体。撕心裂肺的嘶吼通过系统屏幕传来，尼尔头痛的捂住耳朵，亲眼看着提耶利亚被金属生物吞噬，然后与他驾驶的机体一同在宇宙中炸出一片灼眼的火花。

看着又活蹦乱跳的出现在眼前的提耶利亚的第三个生命体终端，尼尔眼皮微不可察的跳了跳，一言不发的拉起提耶利亚的手回到了休息室胡乱亲上去，提耶利亚只是一动不动的任他亲了个够，然后仍然一动不动地看尼尔向veda提交了"退休"的申请。尼尔本以为提耶利亚会不愿意的，没想到提耶利亚只是看着他笑，然后凑到他脖颈处小声说，"其实，真的蛮痛的，死来死去什么的。"顽皮的语调中透着伤感，揪得尼尔的心生疼。

"天人"本就是自愿性的组织，不会强留成员，而且ELS对话结束后，新联邦政府也成立了，事情都向着好的方向开始发展了，发展是人类的事情，"天人"只是个监控组织。皇看着尼尔和阿里路亚几乎同时提交上来的申请，二话不说，索性连整个"天人"都被强行放了半永久性的休假。并宣布当晚就举办放假前的狂欢party。

party就在托雷密上进行，这里对于很多成员来讲，都是家一样的存在。大家随意的四处乱坐，随意的与周围的人喝着酒，平日里不苟言笑的提耶利亚也被很多人揪着喝了不少酒。尼尔正被皇缠着逼问到底什么时候对提耶利亚起了色心，转眼瞥到提耶利亚又被米蕾娜灌了一杯酒，此刻脸色酡红，正托着脸红唇一张一合不知道跟米蕾娜说些什么。皇也瞥了一眼，憋笑说，"提耶利亚好像不太会喝酒，我还是第一次见他这样。"尼尔叹气，"他何止不会喝酒，他是一杯就醉啊。"皇挑眉，"你怎么知道？"尼尔只是摇头不语。他知道，当然是因为之前试过了。

尼尔来到提耶利亚背后，此刻跟他喝酒的对象已经换成了伊恩，伊恩一脸憋着笑的表情看了他一眼，然后就听到提耶利亚兴致勃勃的在说，"尼尔啊，他接吻的技术很棒的，舌头会伸进来搅来搅去，舔过的地方会发麻发抖，还会缠住我的舌头吸到他嘴里，他嘴里的味道很甜，他的呼吸也很甜，他的声音很好听，听着特别容易醉，就像喝酒一样……"提耶利亚还举了举他手里的酒杯，吃吃的笑。

尼尔扶额，提耶利亚喝醉之后性情大变的样子，他这已经是第二次见了。

party散了，该走的都走了。皇提着酒瓶趴在天台望着宇宙星辰，眼睛逐渐迷离起来，没有了焦距。菲露特从身后走来站到她身边，默默的不说话。皇抬头挑眉，"菲露特怎么没有去度假？"菲露特摇摇头，"我不度假，我要留在家。"托雷密就是我的家。皇笑了，又喝了一口酒，"你在想洛克昂？"菲露特坐到皇身边，轻轻说，"我不止想洛克昂，还想提耶利亚，还有阿里路亚，刹那，玛丽，伊恩大叔，米蕾娜，他们在哪里？在做什么？开不开心？"皇笑着又摇头又点头，然后把酒递过去，菲露特喝了一口，又辣又苦，还有些酸，"这个，挺好喝的。"皇楞了一下，"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！"然后她说，"明天咱们去地球逛街，买衣服，买礼物，等他们回来一件件送出去！"

这曾经是利希提的台词，菲露特眼里透出久违的恬淡的笑意，她回忆起利希提的模样，总是笑着的眉眼，柔软的头发，活蹦乱跳的身影，总是牵着她的柔软的手掌，总是鼓励她的温柔话语，还有骗她离开驾驶舱时那坚定又不容置疑的眼神。菲露特又喝了口酒，呛得眼泪都流下来，"好。"

5.

尼尔和提耶利亚从赤道一路向北，很快决定在北回归线附近一个沿海小镇住下来，这里空气适宜，温度也正好，风景又不错，很适合居住。他们买了一套二层的带有小院的房子。他们花了一天的时间将房间打扫干净和安置摆放家具，又花了一天的时间将小院整理干净，种上了满院子的紫藤萝，又搬了一套石桌和石长凳来。

这天提耶利亚靠在床头小憩，尼尔推门进来看到，轻手轻脚给他盖了薄被，正打算离开却被提耶利亚扯住了衣角。

"你醒了？"

提耶利亚眉眼带着若有似无的倦怠，"闭着眼睛休息而已，没有睡。"

尼尔笑说，"那你再休息会，我去做饭。"

提耶利亚勾着他的腰坐起来，摇头说，"我有事和你说。坐下吧。"

尼尔很意外，坐下，等着提耶利亚的下文。提耶利亚却很久没说话。

"提耶利亚？"

"尼尔。"提耶利亚犹豫着，从身后抽出一张折叠整齐的纸，和一本看似眼熟的书本。"这个是veda给我做的身体检测预告，还有这本，是雷杰尼给我的，有很多东西我不是很明白，我想还是跟你商量一下。"

尼尔疑惑着接过来，终于知道那本书为什么眼熟了，那不是他前段时间一直在钻研的《omega生理知识大全》么！他打开那张纸，赫然是veda对提耶利亚记注射抑制剂的记录，还有对提耶利亚身体素质的检测报告，以及对提耶利亚停用抑制剂后首次发情期到来的时间预测。

尼尔嘴角抽了两下，拿着那本书，问，"提耶利亚，这个你看过了？"

虽然像《omega生理知识大全》这样的教育类图书全球各地都是，而且这种正规的性教育从12岁开始就已经开始了，尼尔还多少接触过一些，但是像提耶利亚这样的改革者，虽然被作为omega属性存在，但伊欧利亚大概从来没有考虑过让提耶利亚去实践omega的生理属性吧，所以尼尔也从来没有想过把提耶利亚作为传统意义上的omega看待过。

提耶利亚眉头拧起，"我看了，但是我……不是很明白。"

尼尔一副了然的表情，提耶利亚在这方面的知识绝对是一片空白。

"你不用明白，我们用不着那些。"

"可雷杰尼说，只有在发情期，omega才能和alpha终生绑定，我想和你绑定，所以……"

尼尔的嘴角又抽了两下。

提耶利亚拉着他的袖子眼神无比虔诚地望着他，说，"尼尔，我想和你终生绑定。你帮帮我。"

尼尔想，提耶利亚痴情起来，透着傻气，和无与伦比的执着。谁都比不了。尼尔不断地修炼自己对这样的提耶利亚的抵抗能力，好让自己能保持理智，但是提耶利亚的次次突破level总让他理智崩溃。然后一切都是失去控制的。

提耶利亚的抑制剂的作用时间还有是十四天，若是从下次开始停用抑制剂，按照veda的时间预测，发情期会在停用抑制剂之后的两个周到三个周之间到来。由于改革者体质缺乏范本，但是就算压制，最迟也不过一个月。他们决定，在这个发情期完成标记，终生绑定。

尼尔从当天晚上就开始紧张起来。以前在天上，每日殚精竭虑，忙于和各派战争，他们有各自的休息室，最亲密也就是闲暇时间里抱着亲几下，提耶利亚也很乐意。离开托雷密后这一个月他们每日睡一张床，怀抱着omega睡，尼尔alpha的不安因子总是作祟，难免晚安吻亲着亲着就过火了，有时扯开了提耶利亚的睡衣，有时把手伸进衣服捏得提耶利亚的乳尖发红发痛，有时亲得锁骨上深红的印子好几天也消不去。

提耶利亚虽然什么都不懂，但是面对这种时候的尼尔总是会不自觉的怕，会挣扎。不在发情期的身体对交合接受度很低，何况提耶利亚的身体根本就是未成年的状态，并不适合交合。所谓爱之深，护之切，尼尔畏前顾后，还是没能想出个满意的方法。这下好了，提耶利亚已经先遥遥领先他一大步的大彻大悟，主动提出数据和态度。尼尔这时候却紧张又害怕，总觉得隐约有什么不对劲的东西存在。尼尔碰到提耶利亚的事情，总是会错乱阵脚，没有一点儿作为队长的沉稳。

提耶利亚却好像全没当回事。每日好吃好睡，白天去海边钓鱼，偶尔能钓到三斤的大鱼，能开心好一会。嘴角挂着笑，拎着鱼去厨房忙东忙西，系着粉紫色的围裙，紫发挽在耳后，仿佛真像一般家庭的omega般，为自家alpha洗手煮羹汤。不一会鱼汤端上桌，尼尔吃的有滋有味，提耶利亚却吃的少。尼尔就问，"你怎么不吃？"提耶利亚笑笑，"鱼腥闻多了，没有胃口。"尼尔就说，"下次你别做了，我做给你吃。"提耶利亚摇头，"我喜欢给你做。"顿了顿，"我也喜欢看你吃。"

尼尔在小镇上找了个临时的工作，在一家家具商店帮忙搬运货物，已经做了有半个月了。这天照例是休息，于是尼尔陪提耶利亚一起来海边钓鱼，看着浪花翻滚的海面，尼尔忽然看向身边专注钓鱼的人，"提耶利亚，你游过泳么？"提耶利亚摇头。"你知道在水里是什么感觉么？"尼尔嘴角挂着笑。提耶利亚想了想，说，"应该会有漂浮的感觉，水的浮力比空气大很多。"尼尔又说，"你不是不喜欢重力么？我教你游泳吧。"提耶利亚笑，"我已经习惯重力了，但是游泳好像也不错。"

于是两人放下鱼竿，脱掉外套，泡进了海里。提耶利亚学得很快，说是很像之前驾驶virtue在水里行动的感觉，所以学起来得心应手。他平躺着浮在海面上，随着波浪起伏，笑着说，"不过virtue可做不了这样的动作。"水面时而漫过他的锁骨，继而又划过锁骨裸露出胸口的肌肤，照映在海岸阳光下白皙得熠熠发光。尼尔游到他身边，牵住他浮在浅水的手，把玩着他的小指头。时间好像随着水流从周身随意流走，除了带来夕阳和夜晚，什么都没留下。

尼尔帮提耶利亚擦干身体，套上衣服，然后自己穿戴整齐，两个人拎着空空如也的鱼篓回了家。提耶利亚明显是累了，新的生命体终端的生命属性全都都是从0开始，从前的身体锻炼都没有刻印到这具身体上，游泳这种耗费体力的游戏让提耶利亚简直筋疲力尽。靠在沙发上等着尼尔做饭的时间便睡着了。尼尔摆好碗筷，伸手拨了拨提耶利亚仍旧有些潮湿的刘海，轻声叫他，"提耶利亚，吃点东西去房里睡。"

睡着的人闻声缓缓张开眼睛，懵了一会，叹气道，"看来游泳是把重力的作用放大了10倍呢，我手脚都酸死了。"尼尔笑着把他扶起来，拿过湿毛巾为他擦手，"休息一晚明天就好了。"提耶利亚一边摇着头一边思考，忽然说，"我是不是该锻炼了？"虽然以前也用过生命体终端，不过因为日常都处在战争中，慢慢地也就适应了，这具身体没有经历过战斗，身体也一直没有得到锻炼，就是一具普通的人类omega的身体，很容易就会疲倦，甚至生病。

尼尔看他一眼，"锻炼做什么？""恢复到以前的体力值啊，我现在连你都抱不起了。"尼尔哭笑不得，"你要抱起我做什么？"提耶利亚皱眉，以前不都是这样么？大家在战场上，都要保证体力值，队友们有了危险也能及时救援。提耶利亚从前也是可以抱着比自己高很多的尼尔健步如飞，现在这具身体却不行了。尼尔笑了，"提耶利亚，现在不需要战斗，你也不需要恢复到以前的体力值了，如果你想为保持健康而锻炼，那我们只要时常去游泳或者跑步什么的，就够了，如果你想高强度的锻炼提高体力值上限来恢复到以前的状态，没必要的。"尼尔摸摸提耶利亚的脸，目光柔和，"而且你停用抑制剂，身体可能会出现以前没出现过的状况，omega发情的话，身体机能会急剧下降，免疫力也会下降，现在这时候，不适合锻炼。如果你想，等这次发情期过去，确定身体没有出现问题，我陪你一起锻炼。"

提耶利亚笑了，"好。听你的吧。"

小镇夜晚的风微微有些凉，但是不冷。从床头的窗口飘进来，撩起纱帘，挤进来一丝月光，正巧打在提耶利亚的脸上。尼尔凝视着他白玉质细腻的侧脸，紫发柔和地搭在耳后，纤细的手臂横在自己胸腹处，手掌自然地搭在自己的右肩上，整个胸口都贴在他左边的身体上。他眼睛微微闭着，睫毛一颤一颤，露出满足的笑容，他说，"尼尔，你心跳好快。"尼尔歪头笑，不置可否。提耶利亚又往胸口跳动最响的那处挤了挤，深呼吸，声音很轻地说，"我喜欢听你心跳声，以后我都要睡左边。"尼尔摸了摸他的头发，低头一看，刚刚还在说话的人，此刻已经呼吸均匀，睡着了。尼尔吻吻提耶利亚的头顶，轻声回道，"好。"

6.

停用抑制剂的第一个周，发情期没有来。提耶利亚的睡眠却越来越浅，很轻微的响动都会把他惊醒。精神状态也很倦怠，时常发呆，一个人坐一会又会经常睡着。尼尔担心发情期随时会来，索性请了假在家陪他。信息素的浓度时高时低，非常不稳定，提耶利亚这具身体就打过一次抑制剂，按道理不会出现这种因为长期使用抑制剂造成的生理紊乱才对，可不知什么原因，提耶利亚的身体状况越来越不对劲。尼尔甚至都开始想，是否提耶利亚的基因设定里本就是必须注射抑制剂的，一个omega如果经历过发情期，他的精神会对标记他的alpha产生依赖性，一个战士对别人产生依赖后就不再适合战斗了。所以伊欧里亚会怎么处理这样的事呢？

另外，提耶利亚的年龄不管，可他的身体确实是未成年的状态，这么多年了，谁都知道，提耶利亚的身体是不会发育成长的，不成熟的omega停用抑制剂后到底会不会来发情期这点，尼尔一直很怀疑，可veda的数据摆在那里，发情期会来不容置疑，尼尔更加困惑，只能揉着脑袋无奈的翻阅着手里的医学图书。

提耶利亚揉揉太阳穴，甩甩头，想把连续几天的混沌梦境甩出脑海。洗完澡裹着浴巾进了卧室，对翻阅书籍的尼尔道了句晚安倒在床上就想睡。尼尔将提耶利亚抱起来，将他擦干然后套上睡衣，替他盖好被子。提耶利亚已然睡熟了。眉头皱着，仿佛梦到了什么不好的东西。

尼尔盯着那已经滚瓜烂熟的一串字出神。"每个omega成年后都会迎来发情期，若不注射抑制剂，则必须要与alpha结合。成年的omega发情期每一年一次，每次持续三天左右。发情期期间omega的免疫力和体力会大幅下降，甚至精神值也会降低。发情期间完全标记，怀孕的几率会高达90％以上。若不想怀孕，可服用避孕药避孕。避孕药对身体无伤害，避孕成功率为99％。…"他想提耶利亚大概是最特殊的omega了，不然为什么所有的书本里都没有提到过未成年的omega会发情这件事。

天飘着雨，雨好凉。提耶利亚手里举着一把黑色的伞，穿着黑色的西装，捧着一束白惨惨的花，走在傍晚昏暗的小路上。这是要去哪儿？提耶利亚血红的瞳孔无神的飘向远处，那里仿佛有一片连绵起伏的山丘。路的尽头，提耶利亚花了两秒钟，终于看清眼前这块石碑上的字：尼尔·迪兰狄之墓……提耶利亚手抖了两下，白惨惨的花束跌落在墓碑前的石台上，刺眼地颤动了几下。提耶利亚扔了手中的伞，慌张的倒退了几步，马上回头狂奔起来，再也不敢回头再看一眼。摔倒了再爬起来，伤痕累累，西装也沾满了污泥，提耶利亚咬着牙往前奔跑着，不知不觉泪流了满面。

感觉怀里的异动，尼尔从浅眠中醒来，打开灯看到提耶利亚满脸的泪水，尼尔慌了。"提耶利亚，怎么了？"提耶利亚似乎浑身都在发颤，眼里还在不断涌出泪水，却紧咬着牙不出声。尼尔将他搂在怀里，轻拍后背，"做恶梦了么？我在这里，别怕，别哭。"一听到"噩梦"两个字，提耶利亚似乎僵了一下，一秒钟哭出声来，"嗯！噩梦……尼尔……"提耶利亚哭得像个小孩子，揪着尼尔胸前的衣服一颤一颤的。尼尔的整个心都揪起来，不停的哄着，"我在这，我在呢，别怕，别怕……"

过了不知多久，提耶利亚终于冷静下来，将自己的耳朵贴到他的胸口心跳声最响的那处。他说，"尼尔，有时候，梦境太真实，会让我怀疑我们现在才是在梦里。"尼尔愣了。尼尔觉得提耶利亚神志并不清晰，他吐字也模糊。但是尼尔依旧能感受到他语气里巨大的恐惧和悲伤。只听提耶利亚又继续说，"若是这样，我宁愿一辈子都活在梦里。"

那条黄昏小路，那冰凉的雨，那块沉默的墓碑……那个世界那么真实，又那么恐怖。提耶利亚害怕得要死。尼尔被他救活了，就躺在他身边，怎么会躺在冰凉的墓碑下呢？怎么会呢……

早上张开双眼，提耶利亚有些茫然，视线模糊的很，迷茫的白。想开口讲话，却发现口舌又干又涩。活动下身体，却觉得浑麻木酸软，动弹不能。好像真的像是在冰雨中摔打了无数次，肢体的异样感让提耶利亚有些分不清梦境与现实。身边尼尔不在，忽然便慌张不知所措起来。视线一转便看到尼尔端了被水进来，轻轻坐到了他身边。便安了心。

尼尔将药丸融进水里，用小勺一点一点送进他嘴里。喝完之后提耶利亚便又觉得困倦起来，药丸里有安眠的成分，于是提耶利亚很快又沉沉睡去。

室内逐渐陷入黑暗，尼尔看了看时间，晚上九点。怀里的提耶利亚仍旧高烧不退，浑身滚烫。睡前吃了退烧药沉沉睡去，迷迷糊糊伏在他胸口睡了十八个小时，却一直没有退烧，尼尔心急如焚。想起身去弄点食物叫提耶利亚起来吃，刚一起身，提耶利亚便醒了。茫然的张着一双红眸，望着尼尔，恍恍惚惚便伸着脖子凑了上来。舌头伸进来翻来搅去，尼尔才从震惊中回过神。他撑着提耶利亚肩膀拉开距离，"提耶利亚，你！"提耶利亚脸色醉红，双目迷离，似乎有些神志不清。这是发情了吗？但是尼尔没有感受到omega发情时该有的信息素浓度。尼尔头痛，从停用抑制剂以来，提耶利亚的信息素一直不稳定，根本无法判定提耶利亚是否发情。

尼尔按下提耶利亚，"你乖，我去拿些食物，一会就回来。"提耶利亚却一把扯住他，急道，"别走！尼尔，别走。我怕……我害怕……我好冷……"提耶利亚似乎有些分不清梦境和现实，高烧弄得他有些神志迷糊。尼尔更加心疼，俯身抱着他说，"别怕，我在这，我不走。"提耶利亚嘴里念念有词的说些什么，"尼尔，你别离开，我害怕。下着好冷的雨，我手里拿着给你的花，那块冰冷的墓碑上刻着你的名字，我回头跑，但是一直逃不开，我好害怕，我冷……"尼尔抱得他更紧了，"提耶利亚，那是假的，那是梦，我没死。我被你救了，我怎么敢死呢。别怕，别怕。"

提耶利亚抬起脸，气色惨白，唇色却艳红，他可怜兮兮的望着尼尔，说，"尼尔，你抱紧我。"尼尔沉浸在那诱人的红眸的注视里，虽然他知道提耶利亚在发烧，还是不能自控地吻上了那张唇。提耶利亚仿佛等待了许久，急不可待的张开唇舌回应他。尼尔小心翼翼，提耶利亚确实毫无章法的近乎粗暴。经不起挑逗的身体慢慢觳觫颤抖起来，忽然空气里omega的信息素仿佛炸开了一般骤然浓烈。尼尔大脑"轰"地一声，意识到这是真的发情期来了。

7.

提耶利亚扭动着身体往尼尔身上蹭，喉咙中飘出从没有过的动人呻吟，一切都仿佛失去了原有的节奏。尼尔与提耶利亚缠吻着，小心的将他平放在床上，俯视着他，"提耶利亚，你看着我。"提耶利亚怔楞着看着他，瞳孔似乎一下有了神采。尼尔湛蓝的眼瞳满是温柔缱绻，"提耶利亚，你发情期来了，我现在要标记你。你愿意吗？"提耶利亚迷糊地喃喃轻语，"我愿意。"尼尔笑了，轻轻抚摸着他的脸，"我会很小心，你不用害怕。"尼尔觉得自己的嗓子都沙哑起来，干涩难耐，再次吻上提耶利亚的嘴唇时带着alpha天性里的霸道和强势。提耶利亚本能的缩了缩，紧闭着眼睛睫毛颤抖。尼尔动作尽量放缓，抚摸这提耶利亚头顶，"别怕，我不会弄疼你。"

尼尔手指翻转拨开了提耶利亚的睡衣扣子，轻轻一扯睡衣便敞开来，露出大片有些泛红的白嫩肌肤。尼尔伸出手掌附在上面轻轻游移，明明提耶利亚的体温更高，但他却仿佛被烫到一般往后逃去。尼尔握住他的腰强势地把他拉回来，随之身体便附上去。"别逃。"声音透着十足的震慑力，提耶利亚真不挣扎了。尼尔吞咽着口水，"提耶利亚……你真美……"尼尔微凉的手掌在他的腰腹间游荡，留下一路的酥麻和灼热。唇舌贴在他的胸口反复逗弄那颗红透的乳粒。提耶利亚难耐地伸手推搡着尼尔，力气小的让尼尔理所当然的有种欲拒还迎的错觉，更加激动起来。

唇舌从胸口一路向下，留下一片水光润泽，左手褪下提耶利亚的睡裤和内衣，挤进他两腿间支起来两条修长的腿。下身忽然一凉，提耶利亚茫然地望向尼尔，"做什么？"尼尔忍不住轻笑，"和你绑定啊。"提耶利亚仿佛受到了蛊惑般，眼神又迷离起来，"绑定……啊……"尼尔张口含住那根已经硬起的分身，提耶利亚忽然惊叫出声。未经情事的身体虽然青涩，却分外敏感。尼尔右手游离往下，探到小穴附近，试探性的伸了伸手指，小穴便泛滥着蜜水将手指含了住。不自觉的一收一缩，仿佛邀请。提耶利亚口齿间溢出不清不楚的咿咿呀呀，听不出是什么。尼尔将手指深深的插了进去，提耶利亚浑身一颤，呜咽了一声，尼尔俯身去亲提耶利亚，这才听清提耶利亚口里的话，"尼尔……尼尔……"字字都是喊他的名字。"提耶利亚，放松，我替你扩张，等下才不会痛。"

尼尔插入第三根手指的时候，提耶利亚紧张得搂紧了他的背，整个人僵硬了。尼尔褪去全身的衣服，俯身搂住他，"乖，别害怕。"尼尔一遍一遍地抚摸提耶利亚的头发，待到提耶利亚身体渐渐放松下来，便扶着分身一下便长驱直入。"啊……"提耶利亚痛呼一声弓起了身体，后穴也紧紧地绞住了尼尔的分身。紧致湿热的包裹让尼尔忍不住又往里顶弄了一下。提耶利亚忽然扬起头发出一声娇媚的呻吟，身体也忍不住轻颤起来。尼尔楞了一下，便惊喜地笑起来。将提耶利亚双腿缠在腰上俯身添了添他唇角的水泽，又吻住他。十指交缠将他的手压在身侧，便开始动作起来。"嗯……呜……"提耶利亚细长的眉毛皱起，口中发出阵阵呜咽，手指紧紧的扣住尼尔的手背，止不住的剧烈颤抖。

提耶利亚体温变得更高，全身的皮肤都浸出了一层薄薄的汗，双腿忍不住缠紧了尼尔的腰，随着尼尔的动作前后颤动。尼尔左手握着提耶利亚身前的肿胀，随着动作的节奏前后套弄，提耶利亚在口齿不清的呜咽声中不安地颤抖，分身不断地流出透明的液体。后穴深处也慢慢的打开，尼尔小心的一点一点的往里抽送着，碰到腔口的那一瞬间，两人都一个激灵，提耶利亚浑身忽然僵硬了一下，分不清是痛还是麻的感觉迅速袭遍四肢百骸，嗓音高亢着吟叫了一声，分身断断续续地流出了几股浊液，后穴忽然收紧着颤动，从甬道里喷出一股灼热的液体喷在了尼尔的小腹。尼尔理智像是忽然断线，一个用力便深深地插进了那个隐秘的腔口。"啊啊……"提耶利亚撕心裂肺地哭喊，眼角都渗出眼泪，"痛……"。尼尔赶紧收住了动作，僵硬着安抚他，"对不起，是我着急了。"提耶利亚剧烈的喘息着，浑身都在颤抖。尼尔俯身抱着他，维持着交合的动作左手轻轻地抚摸他的头顶。

过了一会，提耶利亚呼吸仍然不稳，他咽了口唾液，然后用变了调的声音说，"尼尔……这样就是绑定了吗？"尼尔闻声，抬起头，"还没，还差一点儿。"提耶利亚闭上眼，"那，继续吧。"尼尔叹息一声，温柔地亲吻着提耶利亚，对方也轻轻的回应。尼尔缓缓活动一下，提耶利亚便随着动作哼叫一声，不知不觉前面又硬起来。这次提耶利亚头脑还算清明，疑惑的问，"为什么会这样？"尼尔闻声愣了下才意识到他问的是什么，朝里用力顶弄了下，笑着说，"因为你爱我啊。你越是爱我，就会越有感觉。"提耶利亚半信半疑，"是这样吗……"尼尔不再回答，抽插的节奏慢慢加块，每次顶弄的都越来越深，提耶利亚双腿缠紧了尼尔的腰，随着晃动的频率声音忽大忽小的呻吟。提耶利亚足弓绷直，脚尖蜷起，比前次更加剧烈的酥麻感从尾椎风卷残云般的席卷全身，尼尔轻声在他耳边说，"抱紧我。"

提耶利亚双手刚搂紧了尼尔的背，尼尔的动作便更加剧烈起来。提耶利亚感觉理智都随着喉咙里飞出的令人羞耻的声音而去，身体仿佛飘荡在海里浮沉无法自控，最后失去自控的提耶利亚沙哑着嗓音胡乱的哭喊出来，前端不断的往外流着液体，随着尼尔在甬道深处的生殖腔内成结的刺激，身体一阵紧绷，提耶利亚再次高潮。尼尔也达到顶点，结卡在腔口，持续的往腔内喷射精液，形成完全标记。高潮过后的提耶利亚陷入了浅度昏迷，尼尔从提耶利亚体内退出来。简单的清理了一下，替提耶利亚盖好了被子。测了下提耶利亚体温，依旧高烧。叹息一声，一切都不在控制之内了。

"提耶利亚，我该拿你怎么办才好？"

8.

尼尔弄了些简单的食物，喂迷迷糊糊的提耶利亚吃了一点，自己也吃了一点补充体力。然后他找出了连接veda系统的联络机。刚开机便有一条雷杰尼的留言，是他们刚离开组织的时候发来的，因为一离开尼尔就关了机，所以一直也没有查收。尼尔点开，那串文字排开来：想知道提耶利亚身体的秘密，就来问我。

当他与雷杰尼取得联系，雷杰尼调笑的嘴脸从虚拟屏幕那端浮现出来，尼尔头痛的都想关掉联络机。"洛克昂，我知道你讨厌我，毕竟我曾经挑唆提耶利亚离开你。"尼尔无视他的话，开门见山，"提耶利亚的情况我都发给你了，他这样子是不是有什么特殊的原因？"雷杰尼又笑了，"当然。"尼尔皱眉，"是什么？""提耶利亚虽然是omega，但他的身体不适合与alpha结合。""为什么？"

雷杰尼挑眉，"因为，一旦提耶利亚停用了抑制剂，激活了体内的omega腺体，那他基因控制下的抑制因子就会失控，进而消失。那时，他就被伊欧里亚抛弃了。"雷杰尼看着尼尔僵硬地反应心满意足，继续说，"基因序列改变，会导致他的身体发生剧烈变化，所以在首次发情期到来的时候，他会高烧不退，浑身疲软，神志不清。"看着尼尔仿佛雷劈一般的表情，雷杰尼忍不住捂嘴笑了起来，身旁那位一直在看他的同样荷叶衫的青年忍不住摸了摸他卷卷的紫发，"你是要吓死他吗？"雷杰尼不满地噘嘴，"谁叫他拐走提耶利亚只叫我一个人管理veda。"

尼尔呆了，望着出现在屏幕里李本兹，他失去了语言组织能力。李本兹笑着说，"我倒是很开心他带走了提耶利亚，这样你就不会分心去看别人了。"雷杰尼白他一眼，"提耶利亚走到哪里，我都会一直关注他。"李本兹无奈投降，"好了好了，别逗他了，提耶利亚可是在受苦呢。"尼尔终于捕捉到了重点，"你骗我？"雷杰尼不以为然地说，"没有，只是我还没说完。""什么意思？"雷杰尼叹息着摇摇头，说，"提耶利亚从此会开始长大。"

尼尔更茫然了。雷杰尼说，"提耶利亚身体内的抑制因子消失了，他的身体便会开始发育生长，像一般的omega一样成长，成熟，变老，死去。"顿了顿，"他只要熬过这次高烧，体内的生理环境就会稳定下来，他就会从一个改革者变为一个真正的人类。"尼尔脑中一闪，忽然说，"这是就是伊欧利亚把他做成omega的原因？他早就计划好了？你也是？"雷杰尼似笑非笑，"只有提耶利亚如此。""什么？"雷杰尼眼神忽然不可捉摸起来，"总之，提耶利亚对于伊欧里亚，是最特别的一个存在。"

尼尔仿佛感觉到一股莫名的情绪从心底升腾起来，然后他听到李本兹凉凉的说，"爱上人类这种事情，也只有提耶利亚做得出来。只有改革者才能配得上改革者。"说完他摸了摸雷杰尼的脸颊。雷杰尼啪一下打开李本兹触到皮肤的手，不耐烦地对他说，"好了好了，我已经叫人给你送去了给提耶利亚吃的药，吃了药他会慢慢变好的。他由改革者变为人类，可能会有什么不适应，你要好好照顾他，如果他出问题了，我会追到天涯海角也要杀了你。"雷杰尼威胁性地朝他挥了挥拳头，然后"啪"地关掉了通讯。

过了两个小时，尼尔收到了雷杰尼叫人送来的宇宙速递。尼尔将药剂说明看了一遍，按方法喂提耶利亚喝了下去。过了不久提耶利亚渐渐醒转，尼尔以为他烧退了，摸了摸额头照样烫人。提耶利亚却咕哝着凑上来亲吻尼尔的脖子。尼尔楞了一下才反应过来，发情期刚开始，还有三天呢！尼尔泪流满面，三天的发情期提耶利亚的情潮一波一波的来，尼尔小心翼翼的伺候着，生怕弄坏了提耶利亚的身体，每隔三个小时，就给提耶利亚喂一次药，终于在发情期结束的第二天，提耶利亚终于退烧了。

"绑定了？"

"嗯。"

提耶利亚眼神清明，吐字清晰，尼尔心里的石头落了地，谢天谢地没有烧坏脑子。最终提耶利亚的体温维持在比正常人的体温还低一点的温度不变了，尼尔晚上抱着浑身冰凉凉的提耶利亚睡觉觉得世界上没有人比他更幸福了。

提耶利亚变成了一个真正的人类。虽然提耶利亚并没有感受到自己身体太大的变化，但是提耶利亚已经察觉出他作为一个人类的特征了。比如他的头发的生长速度比以前快多了。"尼尔，我头发长长了，你给我剪头发吧。"尼尔回头，看他的身影立在盛开的紫藤萝花架下，紫发过肩，眉清目秀。他穿着第一次见面时穿的那件粉紫色的外套，手臂自然的垂在身侧，眉眼弯弯。尼尔微笑，"好啊。"

9.

提耶利亚在怀里扭动着轻哼了一声，尼尔才从回忆中恍然回神，脸上还浸着深深的笑意。提耶利亚伸手搂住尼尔的脖颈，脑袋习惯性的凑到左胸附近，找准了一个位置蹭了几下，然后露出似乎不满意的神情，意外的张开了眼睛，"尼尔……"尼尔摸摸他的额头，温度好像有点降下来了，"醒了？"提耶利亚眼睛张得大了点，两只眼睛透着水光，"你脱了上衣吧。""啊？"

提耶利亚理所当然地往他身上爬，两只手往他衣服里伸，"我好热。"尼尔无奈地抓住他的手拎出来，"你这是在退烧呢，等体温稳定了就好了。"提耶利亚又扯了被子，"那被子……"尼尔又忙压住被子掖住，"被子不能掀。"提耶利亚委屈，"我热。"尼尔扶额。

喂提耶利亚喝了整杯水，提耶利亚恹恹的靠在尼尔的胸口一动不动，尼尔摸摸他脸，笑说，"怎么了？"提耶利亚叹气，"我身体好像越来越奇怪了。"他举了举两只手，"动动手都觉得累。"尼尔笑，"你这是刚生完一场病，发情期又提前了，所以才会浑身没力气。"提耶利亚抬头，"发情期又提前了？"尼尔已经察觉到omega信息素又恢复正常水平了，"嗯，昨晚信息素不稳定，应该是发烧导致的。你身体情况特殊，现在退烧了最好，等发情期来了就不会太辛苦了。"提耶利亚笑，"每次最累的不是你吗？都是你忙前忙后，我都不会留下太多记忆的。"尼尔捏捏他脸，挑眉，"要不要这次我录下来给你看？"提耶利亚把脸埋进他的肩窝闷笑两声，"不用了。"

奇怪的很，高烧那晚信息素突然猛增，尼尔以为发情期提前了，可是自从退烧信息素恢复正常水平后，信息素一直稳定的很，再也没有浮动变化过。一连过了两个周，尼尔觉得跟提耶利亚在一起的每一秒都幸福又煎熬。

刚洗完澡的提耶利亚身上松垮地挂着一件白色睡袍，左边肩膀几乎大半都露出来。尼尔早早洗完澡窝在床上看书。提耶利亚的气息一靠近，尼尔终于忍不住一个翻身就将他压在身下。提耶利亚惊呼一声，望着他不明所以。尼尔哑着嗓音说，"提耶利亚，好久没碰你了。"提耶利亚明白了，抿嘴笑了，"你要是想，我当然不会拒绝。"

提耶利亚体质特殊，第一次发情期后就留下了每次发情期前会高烧的后遗症，尼尔心疼他，发情期不稳定，临近发情期的前几周尼尔都从不碰他。本来一周前是发情期，可是发情期非但没提前，反而推迟了，到现在都没有要来的迹象。算算，尼尔已经近两个月没有碰他。平常的时候一般也会两天左右做一次，两个月实在是尼尔能忍耐的极限了。

尼尔动作轻柔的吻着他的头发，说，"我会很轻的，不会让你累。"

提耶利亚手指摸着他的后脑，语气温柔，"尼尔，不用太委屈自己，我没事的。"

尼尔果然很温柔，动作很轻，只是每一下都让提耶利亚觉得像是煎熬。他难耐的呼出一口热气，就在尼尔很轻的插入又要抽离的时候双腿用力缠住了他的腰，嘴里忍不住哀求，"尼尔，深一点。"尼尔僵硬了一下，埋在提耶利亚体内的灼热几乎忍不住炸开来，"你……"提耶利亚勾着他的脖颈急切地索吻，长眉皱起，"没事的。再进来点，我好难受。"尼尔面色僵硬，提耶利亚动情的时候就像极品毒药，就像现在，细腰微微挺起，修长的双腿紧紧缠住他的腰，胸前上下起伏，唇色鲜艳，眸光闪烁迷离，似乎是深情地凝视着他。尼尔只觉得头顶炸开一朵烟花，尽管提耶利亚可能在几天后发情，尼尔也不得不抛开，只想着把眼前这妖艳的极品毒药吞食入腹。

结果就是，提耶利亚第二天一直睡到了下午，两脚触地还是会发抖。

尼尔想抱提耶利亚下楼吃饭，提耶利亚果断拒绝，尼尔只能在一旁扶着，楼梯下了两阶，提耶利亚觉得眼前一阵天旋地转，一股异样感从胃里冲上来，扶着栏杆剧烈的呕吐起来。

刚喝的水都吐了个干净，提耶利亚眉头紧皱，脸色惨白。再也没有力气站着，被尼尔抱着下了楼。平躺在沙发上，提耶利亚疑惑地摸了摸自己的胃，又往下移到了小腹，抬头看尼尔，他也正神情复杂地望着他。

"不会是……"

"应该……不会吧。"尼尔顿了顿，"八年前你就做过检查，你的身体是不可能的。"

八年前，雷杰尼说提耶利亚从此变为人类，尼尔带着提耶利亚去了医院检查，检查结果与正常的omega数据完全吻合，除了一条，无法生育。医生说原因尚且不清楚，只是结果就是这样的。本也没打算要孩子的尼尔除了担心提耶利亚身体的健康问题，倒也无所谓。只是提耶利亚仿佛失望的样子，情绪低落了好一段日子。

尼尔犹豫着说，"要不然还是去医院检查一下？"

提耶利亚低头想了一会，"嗯。"

医院门口，提耶利亚捏着那张写着"孕期47天"的化验单，呆滞着回不过神。尼尔回忆着坐诊的医生不留情面的批评着八年前他们做检查的那家已经倒闭的医院假冒伪劣庸医害人各种罪状的场面，面上更是五彩斑斓得精彩。

提耶利亚怀孕了。

雷杰尼不知带着什么样的表情发来贺电：恭喜啊。不过看来提耶利亚体内的抑制因子并没有完全消失啊，八年才怀孕，47天才出孕期反应，这种反应慢一拍的情况到底是抑制因子在起作用还是提耶利亚你的本质属性呢，哈哈哈。

紧接着又一条：啊，尼尔，注意了，怀孕期间是不能做爱的哦。

尼尔嘴角抽搐着回忆起昨晚那激烈的场面。感叹这孩子还真是坚强的很，被这么折腾，竟然只是让提耶利亚出现了孕吐反应而已。

提耶利亚貌似心情很好，握着剪刀仔细地修剪着院子里的紫藤萝。尼尔忍不住凑上去，"提耶利亚，你很喜欢孩子吗？"提耶利亚莫名其妙的看着他，"没有啊。""那你怎么好像很想怀孕的样子？"提耶利亚理所当然的回答，"书上不是说，没有生过孩子的omega不是真正的omega吗？"然后笑起来，"我以为我没有机会了，没想到我还是很幸运的。"

尼尔扶额，早知道就不应该让提耶利亚看些乱七八糟的书，这都灌输了什么思想？尼尔不想让孩子来打扰他们的二人世界，却没想提耶利亚对"完美成为人类"的执念已经走火入魔了。雷杰尼说的没错，简直一根筋。

10.

提耶利亚好像没什么特殊的不良反应，没有出现别的omega会出现的孕期反应，什么贫血、头晕、水肿之类的反应都没有，连孕吐也只是那次折腾太过后吐过一次。怀孕之后发情期就不会再来了。但提耶利亚的信息素每日轻微的上下起伏，弄得家里的气氛很诡异。肚子慢慢变大，提耶利亚的反应只是越来越嗜睡，有时候能一连睡二十个小时，最后尼尔只能把他喊起来吃点饭再睡。提耶利亚吃饱了却睡不着了，要缠着尼尔亲吻，做爱。尼尔非常不想折腾他，可是磨人的小妖精越来越任性，缠住他让他逃不开。于是第二天，提耶利亚又一连睡了二十个小时。

这孩子在尼尔看来简直就是个奇迹。

虽然当初提耶利亚做检查的那家医院倒闭了，但是那个检查结果显然也不是全然错误的，一个omega在发情期不采取避孕措施连续七年都没怀孕，这几乎是不可能的。可能提耶利亚那时候真的是无法怀孕的，只是后来因为什么忽然又能了。提耶利亚甚至不是在发情期受孕的。

提耶利亚的身体好像是个迷。这几年，尼尔的眼角都会添几条皱纹，提耶利亚的生长却似乎仅限于头发的生长，身高也没有再长过。所谓成长，几乎是静止的。

时间过的平平淡淡，预产期推迟了一个周，孩子没有任何动静。医生说再等下去对孩子不好，只能给采用药物催产了，对提耶利亚没有伤害，可能会多疼一点。气得尼尔指着提耶利亚肚子里的小孩儿破口大骂。提耶利亚忙拉着他安慰。仿佛孕期情绪抑郁暴躁的不是提耶利亚而是尼尔。

这孩子真的很懒，折腾了提耶利亚42个小时，仍不愿意出来。尼尔僵硬在一边，耳边是提耶利亚撕心裂肺的痛呼，手中提耶利亚用力将指甲嵌进了他的手心。他小心的替提耶利亚擦去满头的冷汗，将手臂塞到提耶利亚深紫发颤的唇间，提耶利亚张口咬住，毫不留情。在听到孩子哭声的一瞬间，提耶利亚仿佛被卸了电池，一下便脱力陷入了昏迷。

尼尔心里"嘣"地一声，紧绷的弦终于断了。护士安慰他说提耶利亚只是累得睡着了。然后他看着医生迅速地做着善后的工作，听着护士们七嘴八舌的谈论，"累死了。""生42个小时，这人真坚强。""工作这么多年，我这还是第一次碰到生这么久的。""主要是孩子太被动了，懒得很。"其中一个护士抱了孩子过来，"先生，男孩，3.1公斤。很健康。"尼尔摆摆手让她抱走，不愿意看他一眼。孩子咕哝着摆动小手，护士叹息一声抱着孩子去清洗身体，检查属性。

尼尔守在提耶利亚床边，四个小时后，提耶利亚缓缓醒转。尼尔忙问，"醒了？喝水吗？饿不饿？有没有哪里痛？"提耶利亚轻笑一声，"浑身都痛呢。"尼尔叹息着握住他的手，"下次还生不生了？"提耶利亚顽皮的咧咧嘴，"下次再说吧。"看到尼尔手臂深深的齿痕，皱眉道，"我咬的吗？疼不疼？"尼尔无声的笑，摇头说，"不疼，一点儿都不疼。"

粉身碎骨的疼都经历过，但是提耶利亚还是疼的昏过去了。没有人会不怕疼的。尼尔再也不想让提耶利亚经历这种疼了。提耶利亚只是浅浅地笑，问他，"孩子呢？抱来我看看。"

小小一团抱在怀里，又软又香，浅棕色稀稀拉拉的卷发，浅蓝色的大眼睛，粉嫩嫩的小嘴巴含着自己短短的手指，咿咿呀呀的流着口水。提耶利亚眼里温柔的出水，说，"尼尔，他简直是你的缩小版。"尼尔只是盯着提耶利亚的脸看得痴了，那种温柔出醉人味道的笑容是从前的提耶利亚没有的。低头看看他怀里的小小团儿，咿咿呀呀得张嘴含住提耶利亚逗他的细长手指吮吸。这场景晃得尼尔的头晕，他甚至想凑上去抢过提耶利亚手指自己吸住。他捂住自己的眼，一边谴责自己，一边感叹：争宠的来了。

提耶利亚抬头看他，"你怎么了？"尼尔欲哭无泪，摆摆手，"没事，我出去给你买点吃的去。"

从医院回家后，提耶利亚身体恢复的很顺利，很快就能抱着孩子四处遛弯了。孩子两个月了，提耶利亚反应迟钝地忽然意识到，"是不是应该给他取个名字？"尼尔一愣，一直喂啊你的叫，竟然一直没有给他取名字。微微谴责了一下自己的不上心，问，"叫什么好？"提耶利亚歪着头想了想，"我不会取名字。"尼尔略一思考，说，"他是个alpha，就叫小A吧。"躺在婴儿床里的小孩儿忽然把手里的玩具"啪"一声甩到了地上。尼尔心虚的挑眉。提耶利亚忙走到婴儿床旁边，"小A怎么了？饿了吗？"

于是他们的alpha儿子，就叫小A了。

11.

小A六岁那年，他们家来了两个不速之客。

尼尔盯着门口那两个终于换下了落后的荷叶装换上了普通衣服的人面无表情。雷杰尼首先笑着无视尼尔眼里的敌意一脚迈进门，"哎呀，你们院子真好看，这花儿叫什么名字？李本兹，回去我们也养一院子！"李本兹也跟进来，附和道，"不错不错。"李本兹手里牵着一个男孩儿，跟他们家小A差不多年纪，只是眼神冷飕飕的，不像个小孩儿。

提耶利亚跟小A出现在门口，惊讶道，"雷杰尼！李本兹？"雷杰尼回头，笑了，"提耶利亚，我来给你送个媳妇。"提耶利亚楞了，"哈？"雷杰尼大笑，"逗你的！"

晚饭时候桌上的气氛莫名诡异，小A捧着饭碗不时地瞄一眼周围，那个跟提耶利亚长得一模一样的人总是挂着似笑非笑的表情，他身边那个男人嘴角挂的笑更是诡异，还有他身边那个男孩儿，一张好看的小脸上面无表情，眼神冷飕飕的，小A觉得周围的温度都冷了好几度。

"你说的是这个孩子？"提耶利亚看看那孩子，眼神里全无温度，跟小A完全不像。雷杰尼若有似无的叹息了一声，"嗯。""他怎么会这样的？"雷杰尼耸肩，"我怎么知道，我只负责生他，他长成这样我也没办法。"尼尔白他一眼，"你这种不负责任的爸爸，看他长大了不恨你。"雷杰尼挑眉看他，"好像你很负责任似的，你别以为我不知道你是怎么跟你儿子在提耶利亚那里争宠的。"尼尔轻咳一声，低头喝汤。李本兹插话说，"他从小孤僻，不怪雷杰尼。"雷杰尼本就没有认错的心，李本兹这么一说倒像是替他开脱一般，便尴尬地不说话了。

提耶利亚疑惑地问，"所以你是想让我替你教导他？"雷杰尼点头，"嗯，我看你儿子好像长得挺正常，你就替我管管他吧。"小A嘴角抽搐，什么叫长得正常？他儿子长得不正常吗？小A懒得再听，他懒的毛病是从胎里带来的，嗜睡到极点。吃饱了便爬上楼去睡了。

"提耶利亚，你想留下那孩子？"尼尔一边问，一边用力往里顶了一下。提耶利亚闷哼一声，说，"这附近没有小孩，小A也无聊的很，给他找个玩伴也不错。"尼尔皱眉，"那孩子是个omega，性格又孤僻，若是与小A玩的投缘，爱上他可怎么办？再说哪有父亲会把自己的omega儿子往别人alpha儿子身边送的？"提耶利亚笑，"雷杰尼这家就有啊。"尼尔忽然捏住提耶利亚的前端揉搓了一下，摆动着腰用力在后面搅弄，故意蹭过那点。提耶利亚发出一声蚀骨销魂的呻吟，缠在腰上的双腿不自觉收紧。只听尼尔喘息着说，"别叫着他的名字笑。"提耶利亚闻言低声说，"尼尔，你不喜欢他，明天就赶他走。"尼尔又问，"那孩子呢？"提耶利亚低低的喘息着，说，"都听你的。"

尼尔无奈，提耶利亚乖顺的出奇，他却不满起来。那孩子长得与雷杰尼太像，自然也与提耶利亚长得像。按他家儿子从小就喜欢缠着提耶利亚的性格估计不会太讨厌那孩子。若是儿子有了玩伴，那提耶利亚就有更多的时间陪他。但是看到那孩子刻着雷杰尼模样的五官和卷紫发，就好像看到雷杰尼似的，心里很不舒服。尼尔不想陷入这种幼稚的逻辑漩涡里，奈何，提耶利亚却说一切都听他的。哭笑不得的尼尔拉起提耶利亚一条腿高高架起，顺着角度用力地深插了进去，快速的动作起来。

"啊……"提耶利亚仰头艰难的呼吸，"尼尔……慢点……"尼尔像是一点儿也没听见，摆动着劲腰直直地用力往里撞。"啊啊……"不过一会，提耶利亚便颤抖着高潮了，身前可怜的断断续续地往外流淌着液体，白浊从平坦的小腹划过侧腰滴落在白色的床单上，濡湿了一片。尼尔怜爱地抚慰着他的脸颊，说，"提耶利亚，我爱你。"提耶利亚双臂圈住尼尔肩背，喘息不定，"尼尔，我也爱你。"尼尔心里柔软成一片水，再次动作起来，动作又恢复了往常的温柔，轻柔细腻恰到好处，将连绵的爱意连同自己压抑的热情全部都打磨成粉浸入提耶利亚的血液。

小A反常的睡了一半从半夜醒来，下楼倒水，路过提耶利亚和尼尔的卧室，听到里面飘出的奇怪的声音，像是隐忍，恍然又急促起来，是提耶利亚。不是第一次偷听到爸爸们房事的小A白眼一翻，心里腹诽着尼尔堵上耳朵下了楼。

往院子里一瞧，咦？这不是白天带来的那小孩儿？

小A鬼使神差的走过去，那孩子听到声音忽然回过头，一双血红色的眼睛眨了眨，表情无辜。小A恍惚了一下，月光下这双眼睛竟然让他觉得有些俏皮，这跟白天的时候简直天差地别。

那小孩儿低头踌躇着往后退了两步，"我不是故意的。"小A低头一瞧，这才发现，地上打碎了的蓝玫瑰花盆。看看小孩儿委屈的小身影，小A小手一摆，说，"没事儿，提耶利亚脾气好得很，不会怪你的。"小孩儿依然低着头道歉，"我本来只是想看看的，忍不住摸了一下，没想到有刺。"小A低头看他紧攥着的手，上前拉起，"你刺破手了？来，我给你清理下，不然会感染的。"小A拉着小孩儿的手来到储物室，翻出医药箱，熟练的消毒擦药包扎。一边弄一边笑着说，"我爱玩儿，经常弄得满身都是伤，有时候提耶利亚没空管我，我就自己学会包扎了。"小A叽里咕噜的说了好多话，小孩儿一直沉默着，一句话也没说。

第二天一早，雷杰尼和李本兹道别而去。留下了那个名叫蓝容的omega孤僻小男孩儿。（一看这名字就是上了心的。）蓝容甚至都没有表现出一丝一毫的舍不得，冷淡的不像是离开父亲的模样。倒是一向嬉皮笑脸什么事都无所谓的雷杰尼临走的时候，频频往回看，对提耶利亚说，"他要是想回家，就告诉我来接他。"

12.

提耶利亚又怀孕了。

"你不是吃了避孕药吗？"尼尔急躁地一圈一圈从卧室里转来转去，想不明白为什么会这样？一个月前发情期过去，提耶利亚是吃了事后避孕药的。平时做尼尔都会带着套子，到底是哪里出了问题？

提耶利亚安慰他，"避孕药也有1％的失败率呢。"

尼尔眉毛拧成麻花，"怎么那么巧。"

提耶利亚抬眼望他，"你不喜欢我生的孩子？"尼尔叹气，"怎么会呢，我只是不想再让你受苦。"提耶利亚钻到他怀里，说，"没事，我不苦，我想生和你的孩子，你看小A长得那么像你，再生一个像我，等我们以后老死，他们在这世上相伴，也不孤单啊。"尼尔想了想提耶利亚缩小版的脸，眼皮微不可察的跳动了下，"好，听你的吧。"

果然就像提耶利亚预言的那样，第二个孩子真的就像是提耶利亚的模子刻出来的一样。紫发红眸，小小的一团，抱在怀里仿佛随时能化掉。尼尔笑出来，心里想着，是不是提耶利亚小时候也是这样可爱呢？当年小A让提耶利亚吃了不少苦，小儿子却乖的很，生产过程顺利非常。尼尔更加欢喜。与提耶利亚商量过后，给小儿子取名叫斯麦尔。希望这个omega儿子以后每天都开心的笑。

A看着小斯麦尔的待遇与自己差别如此之大，也曾强烈抗议过。但他很快就明白为什么尼尔会如此喜欢小斯麦尔，他这么软，这么可爱，长着一张提耶利亚缩小版的脸。A的基因大概跟尼尔是相似度很高的，对提耶利亚的执着高到了什么程度，对斯麦尔就宠到什么程度。

这天，一向只跟A讲话的蓝容突然不理他了。A追着他问，"你怎么了？生病了吗？"蓝容冷冰冰的开口，"你不是喜欢那个小不点儿吗？"A说，"对啊，他是我弟弟啊。"蓝容冷冰冰的说，"那你去陪你弟弟吧，不用来和我说话。"A茫然，"你发什么神经啊？"。蓝容一滞，忽然意识到自己的反应是这么没有道理，A对自己弟弟疼爱，这有什么不对？自己出了什么问题？忽然心里乱得很，也痛的很。蓝容尴尬着表情缓和下来，说，"对不起，我……我不太舒服。先回去睡了。"看着蓝容快速跑开的纤瘦身影，A脸上第一次出现一种名为心疼的表情。

A本以为他跟蓝容的关系很快就会缓和下来并像以前一样好，没想到没过几天，雷杰尼突然来了，笑嘻嘻地带走了蓝容。A后来回忆起来，总是觉得，那时候自己傻死了。白白地让蓝容等了十年。

尼尔斜着眼看他，说，"怎么？人走了才知道舍不得了？"小A面无表情，"是吗？""蓝容自己想离开的，你们怎么回事？"小A一脸落寞的摇头，"不知道。"

日子一天天过，斯麦尔被捧成了家里的王子。性格却愈加乖巧。每日抿嘴笑地甜，看得尼尔心情欢喜。

"提耶利亚，斯麦尔是omega，将来不想他跟着别的alpha走怎么办？"看着小儿子一天天长大，尼尔开始愁眉苦脸。提耶利亚哭笑不得，白眼一丢，"这个你说了不算。"A也在旁边撅着嘴咕哝，"对呀，斯麦尔那么可爱，我怎么舍得他被别人拐走。唉，唉。"提耶利亚摇摇头，看着这一大一小唉声叹气的模样，可不是一毛一样。

斯麦尔六岁生日一过，尼尔和提耶利亚收到皇的来信，托雷密受到来自外来星系生物的袭击，对原gundan驾驶员发出召集令。尼尔和提耶利亚对视一眼：假期结束了。

尼尔本不相让提耶利亚去，但是提耶利亚却非常坚持。"我们的队友在那里遭遇危险，我不能在这看着他们送死。""你的身体……""我的身体你不是很清楚吗？我一直有坚持锻炼，虽然不比从前改革者的体质，但是也比一般人要强。再说驾驶gundan战机，也不全靠强大的体力，怎样用技巧战斗，我比你们都有经验。"尼尔叹气，自知说服不了他。而且要驾驶带着审判系统的seraphim的改良新机体，也必须是seraphim的原主人。

A从没听他们说起过"天人"的话题。忽然要离开去战斗，让A一时间有种穿越的错觉，心里揪着难受。"提耶利亚，你要好好保护自己。别让自己受伤。"提耶利亚点点头，"会的，你在家好好照顾斯麦尔，事情一结束我们就回家。"A看向尼尔，"你，照顾好提耶利亚，要是他受一点伤，你也别回来了。"尼尔哧一声笑了，摸摸他的头，"知道了。一定不辱使命。"斯麦尔从小就依赖尼尔，此时搂着他的脖子怎么也不撒手，鼻子一抽一抽的眼看就要哭。A把他强行抱进怀里，冲他俩挥挥手，"要走赶紧走吧。"

二十多年了，第一次离开这个地方。

当年来的时候，什么都没有。如今要离开，留下两个儿子，留下他们的一个家。

登上托雷密，一股强烈的熟悉感迎面袭来。皇看看从门口进来的两人，惊讶地不知道说什么好，"提耶利亚，你还真是……完全变了个样子啊，听雷杰尼说我还不信。"提耶利亚笑笑，说，"你也是完全变了个样子啊。听说你戒酒了？"皇摸着额头笑起来，"戒了。年轻人才酗酒，我老了。"尼尔笑，"我也老了。"

皇带他们一起来到指挥室，指着星系图上一圈，"袭击我们的生物消失在这片宙域，从那天起我们再也没探索到他们。他们也没有再出现过。"尼尔说，"那边不属于银河系了。"提耶利亚说，"会不会是误会？当时有收到什么讯息吗？"皇说，"没有。袭击非常突然。似乎也没什么目的性。我猜测就是你说的那样，是误袭。"尼尔又说，"但是他们来到太阳系肯定不是误会吧。"皇点头，"对。所以我们要提防他们再次回来。"提耶利亚皱眉，"不止我们要提防，地球联邦也要。太阳系就地球一个有高等生命的星球，若外来生物有目的的来太阳系，一定是为了地球而来。""说得对。"阿里路亚推门进来，"大家好久不见了。"皇，尼尔，提耶利亚回头看他，皆是一笑。"好久不见。"

阿里路亚看了一眼尼尔，又看向提耶利亚，调笑说，"我还以为洛克昂不会放你来呢。"洛克昂笑，假装无奈道，"我是很不想让他来，可他不听我的。"阿里路亚大笑，说，"你太紧张了，提耶利亚不过跟我们都变得一样罢了。"提耶利亚笑，"是啊。"阿里路亚看了眼曾经刹那的位置，黯然道了句，"刹那还是没有消息啊。"提耶利亚垂目，默默地说，"刹那，他有他自己的路和坚持。"尼尔抚了抚提耶利亚的肩，"刹那会回来的。"

提耶利亚和尼尔牵着手来到托雷密的天台，从这里望向外面总是非常空旷，能看得到270度的星空。回忆一片一片的涌进脑海，好像过了好多个世纪。提耶利亚弯腰手臂抵在栏杆上，转头冲尼尔笑说，"还记得那次就是在这里，你我因为阿里路亚的事情争吵，那时候你说，人类这种生物就是感情用事的。那时候你明明知道我是改革者的，却还是把我设定成人类和我说话。"尼尔挑眉，"有意思吧？"提耶利亚愣了下，笑着点头，"很有意思。"尼尔凑到他耳边，低声说，"还有比这更有意思的，你要不要听？"提耶利亚心一跳，"什么？"

尼尔声音低的仿佛能湮没在空气里，但是提耶利亚还是清清楚楚的听到了那句话，"提耶利亚，我第一次见你，就喜欢你了。"

提耶利亚果然已经彻底变成了人类，被尼尔调戏的他，脸红了个彻底，心跳加速，瞋目瞪着尼尔的表情在尼尔看来就是恼羞成怒。

尼尔哈哈笑着将他圈进怀里，"提耶利亚，刹那很久之前就告诉过我，说你很特别。我当时还把他当作情敌呢。现在有点明白了，因为你们是同类啊。""什么意思？""嗯哼？大固执和小固执。"

菲露特从天台后的走廊路过，看到那两人的身影，恍惚回到了很多年前，那时候利希提还在，还会为了带哪一只发卡而跟她争执。菲露特失神了一会，转身离开了，留下了天台紧密拥在一起的两个身影。

战争可怕，但是只要站在你身边，我就不怕。

\----未完，待续 洛提的幸福生活（标题废就这样吧）

ABO，大概会有肉，苦尽甘来，1V1没有分叉恋情

alpha×omega

设定：每年一次发情期，一次三天

篡改剧情就是任性（莱尔什么的不存在

大概会有子，大概会生？

互相宠溺大大大法www

设定什么的都是浮云（什么？尼尔死了？谁说的？？这不是跟提耶利亚活的好好的么！！！）

神奇的ABO设定帮助提子"长大做人"

1.

尼尔第三次从睡梦中醒来。提耶利亚没有像往常一样安稳的睡在自己怀里，总是不停的翻身，浑身火热的发烫。尼尔打开床头灯，伸手撩起提耶利亚额前的紫发，提耶利亚秀气的脸露出来，他紧闭着眼睛，眉毛也皱着，脸颊酡红，呼吸不稳。尼尔将手附上提耶利亚额头，温度烫到的惊人。尼尔感受着室内越来越浓的信息素，叹息一声，发情期大概要提前，而且，提耶利亚又发烧了…

尼尔起身，准备去弄条湿毛巾为提耶利亚降体温。而且，家里还有常备的药品，得赶紧退烧啊，不然发情期可不那么好过了。"尼尔…"提耶利亚在尼尔起身之际本能地拉住了尼尔的胳膊，但没有睁眼，大概并没有真的醒来。尼尔揉揉他微乱的头发，安慰道，"提耶利亚，你发烧了，我去给你拿药，马上就回来。"提耶利亚闻言恍然放开手。尼尔拍拍提耶利亚的手背，才下床去拿药。

尼尔拧了条湿毛巾，擦了擦提耶利亚的发烫的皮肤，将湿毛巾附在了提耶利亚额头。把提耶利亚慢慢扶起来斜坐着靠在自己肩膀，提耶利亚才慢慢张开无神的眼睛，疲惫地眨了两下半阖的眼睛，张嘴吞下尼尔递过来的药丸。尼尔拿过来一杯水，提耶利亚就着杯沿抿了一口，便不再喝了。

"提耶利亚？有哪里不舒服么？"尼尔温热的呼吸悉数喷撒在提耶利亚呼吸间，混杂着alpha信息素的味道霸道地涌进提耶利亚的胸口，使提耶利亚浑身绵软，却更加躁动。提耶利亚咂咂干涩的嘴唇，仰头迷糊地往尼尔身边蹭去，脸颊蹭到尼尔脖子处，不自觉地伸出舌头舔舐来。"嗯……尼尔……"手指也在尼尔身上胡乱游走。空气里omega的信息素浓度越来越高，尼尔叹气，"提耶利亚，我知道你难受，乖，再睡会，等烧退了一切都好了。"

尼尔捉住提耶利亚四处游走的双手，抱着提耶利亚躺下来。关上灯，卧室陷入一片漆黑。一向身上冰凉凉的提耶利亚浑身发烫，尼尔觉得他就像抱着一个火炉。提耶利亚不安分得不时扭动身体，发出几声轻哼，却始终没有醒来。尼尔叹息着，怀里的提耶利亚像只小猫一样蜷缩着，时常扑棱几下，柔软发烫的呼吸扑在尼尔胸口，痒而难耐，尼尔抬头望着漆黑的天花板，今晚他怕是难以入睡了……

尼尔用手轻轻抚摸着提耶利亚后背，用自己alpha安稳的气息包裹着他。沉浸在标记自己的唯一alpha的信息素中，从身体深处涌出来的信赖和安心让提耶利亚渐渐安静下来。尼尔拍拍他的背，愁眉苦脸。想来，跟提耶利亚在一起，这是第八个年头了。提耶利亚体质从第一次到现在都成规律了，发情期前一不小心就会发烧。

八年前他们从天上下来，住进了这套房子里，开始了新生活。一切都是新鲜的，包括提耶利亚初次的发情期。提耶利亚是伊欧里亚最特殊的武器，是伊欧里亚用来辅佐人类的关键，所以注定提耶利亚不会是个普通的omega。他的初次发情期吓坏了尼尔，尼尔这辈子都忘不了劫后余生的提耶利亚穿着初次见面时的粉紫色针织外套，头发柔顺地搭在肩头，站在满园的紫藤萝花架下对他微笑的场景。尼尔觉得，整个时光仿佛都因此而温柔起来。

初次见面，尼尔和提耶利亚同在天人组织。尼尔一直没有对提耶利亚说起过，其实尼尔第一次见到提耶利亚的时候就已经对他动了心。那时候的提耶利亚跟现在几乎没有什么差别，一样的少年模样，一样的执着认真。那时候大家的档案都是保密的，谁都不知道对方从哪来，什么身份，还有经历过什么。唯独作为队长的尼尔，为了能更好的协调队员战斗，得到了veda的允许，可以翻看队员们的档案。队员们都是有资料的，唯独提耶利亚只有名字性别和属性，提耶利亚·厄德，男，Omega，改革者。其他的一片空白。其实提耶利亚的过去真的是一片空白。被制造出来的使命便是为了天人组织，为了这场人类革命。提耶利亚几乎没有自我，也从不会为了自己做些什么。为了这个使命与大家较真，和争吵，认真而固执。

尼尔只是在大家都埋怨着提耶利亚的刻板责怪时，笑着偷偷嗔了句：一本正经得迁怒于人，真是可爱。

修亨伯格把提耶利亚做成Omega的理由，那时候尼尔总是想不明白。Omega虽然美丽，引人注目，是社会娇子，但是Omega天生身体弱小，免疫力低下。提耶利亚虽然是变革者，但是为了能担当得起符合Gundam的驾驶者的资格付出了很多。一直维持在少年身体状态的提耶利亚常年使用抑制剂，几乎感受不到身体的成长和情欲的泛滥。尼尔叹息着，想着若是提耶利亚会长大，会像个普通人一样也会有七情六欲，若是提耶利亚会放弃使用抑制剂，若是……会爱上他，会愿意被他标记……尼尔被自己疯狂的想法震惊到了。

尼尔从没有想过，后来的这些若是，真的都成了真。

2.

尼尔捧着巨大的狙击枪，对着阿里·阿尔·萨谢斯的机体瞄准。"我在搞什么啊……"尼尔自嘲，"但是啊，不干掉这家伙的话，不报仇的话……我就无法继续前进……无法面对对提耶利亚的感情……所以啊……瞄准狙击--！！"

萨谢斯的机体受到重创，尼尔也连同GN arms被击飞。尼尔看不到提耶利亚的机体，只能望着近在咫尺却又异常遥远的地球，比出枪的手势。在连同GN arms爆炸之前，轻声道，"提耶利亚……再见……"

"洛克昂！洛克昂！"提耶利亚的声音在耳边回响，一遍又一遍，声音急躁而悲切。尼尔努力想回应提耶利亚，努力得张开眼睛。"呵呵呵。"发自内心的笑。没想到，还能再次醒来。而且醒来的第一眼，就看到提耶利亚的脸。提耶利亚脸颊发红，眼眶也是通红，眼角还挂着泪，一脸憔悴的模样，尼尔看了很心疼。想伸手摸一摸提耶利亚的脸，却发现手脚都不能活动。提耶利亚看他醒了，伏在他身上激动的哭出声，"洛克昂……我就知道……你不会死……"一颗颗眼泪打在尼尔胸口和脖颈，尼尔才知道他还活着，他觉得这种温度真好，提耶利亚在为他哭泣。

"我还活着？"尼尔笑着说，"怎么回事啊？我明明被炸飞了啊？"。提耶利亚吸吸鼻子，努力平稳下呼吸才说，"你被GN arms的爆炸击飞前，我冲进爆炸把你护在了virtue的躯体里。你被冲击波重伤，大概很多骨头都碎了，但是好在你脑袋好像没什么事。"尼尔无奈地笑，"你也会开玩笑的啊。"提耶利亚动作一滞，尼尔觉得恍惚之间，他和提耶利亚之间有阵无名的模糊的风吹过，模糊了提耶利亚的脸。然后他看着提耶利亚好看的血红色眼瞳被积满了的透明的水晕染成淡红色。提耶利亚咬唇低头趴在了他胸口，发出类似委屈的呜咽声，声音里满是后怕和小心翼翼，"洛克昂……洛克昂……"

那次，提耶利亚抱着重伤昏迷的尼尔坠入了地球的大气圈，virtue失去了部分航空能力，然后他们降落在了不知名的一个荒岛。与托雷密取得联系后，组织马上就来接他们回了母舰。尼尔也得到了及时的治疗，保住了能自由活动的手脚。那次之后，洛克昂深刻的了解了提耶利亚对他的在乎，但是因为各自的使命，谁也没有办法去说清楚。或许有一天世界真的和平了，他能带着提耶利亚去过两个人的神仙生活。那真的太好了。

天人组织的纷争介入阶段临近结尾，形式紧逼，终于组织还是决定采用夺回veda的战术。鱼死网破，最终决战。任务开始前的粒子补给时间，稍作休息的提耶利亚做了个噩梦。他惊慌失措的从那个恐怖的梦里醒来，踉跄的冲到了尼尔的休息室。像是心有灵犀般，尼尔在他闯进门的一刹那，抬起头对他露出他最熟悉的笑。然后提耶利亚不可遏制的哭泣起来，手指遮住脸，无力得蹲在地上，哭声极其无助。尼尔慌了，手足无措地将他搂紧怀里，"怎么了？我在这呢，别哭。"

那是他们第一次拥抱，提耶利亚哭泣着的胸口剧烈起伏，若即若离地贴在尼尔的胸口。或许是因为提耶利亚的隐忍的哭泣声，也或许是提耶利亚隔着睡衣传来的肌肤上的温度，又或许是提耶利亚身上其实掩盖的很好的Omega的味道，都让尼尔觉得控制不住的心跳加快。过了不知多久，提耶利亚手指依然用力地紧抓着尼尔的衣服，质问道，"洛克昂，你还活着吧？你是好好活着的吧？"尼尔不明所以，"提耶利亚……"怀里的人将额头抵在他的胸口，深呼出一口气，"我刚刚做了一个可怕的梦，梦里我没有把你救下来……大家都在为你的牺牲而哭泣，我……"

尼尔愣了，然后笑，伸手轻柔的抚摸提耶利亚的头发，说，"提耶利亚，我这不是好好的在这呢么？你看，你是不是有触碰到我？"提耶利亚听到尼尔的声音，通过鼓膜一直传到心脏。恍惚时间停顿了一秒，提耶利亚心跳骤停了一下，他慌忙推开尼尔，说，"抱歉，我失态了。我，我先回去了。""提耶利亚！"尼尔伸手拉住了提耶利亚的手，止住了提耶利亚离开的脚步。提耶利亚没有回头，但是也没有挣开手。尼尔的手很大，有些粗糙，很温热，提耶利亚甚至能感受到他有力跳动的脉搏，那是他活着的最好证明。提耶利亚低着头轻轻吐出两个字，"放开。"尼尔上前靠近提耶利亚，"你太累了，这样吧，你在我这里休息一会，任务开始我叫你。"提耶利亚想也没想便拒绝了，"不必了。"转身就要走。

提耶利亚转身离开的瞬间被尼尔大力扯回，提耶利亚甚至都没有看清眼前的景物是如何转了一个大圈，当他视线清晰的时候，他眼前是尼尔那张温和的脸庞，近在咫尺，碧蓝色的眸子深深地望着他，里面有他呆滞了表情的脸。"洛克……唔……"尼尔的嘴唇封上来，吞下了提耶利亚剩下的话。辗转，轮回，提耶利亚只是张大着眼睛望着尼尔的脸。尼尔的脸庞如平常一样温和，透着笑意的湛蓝色眼眸里都饱含着温润，他的睫毛那么长而密，遮住了几束头顶散下来的灯光。提耶利亚觉得浑身的血液仿佛都逆流，灼烧的脸发烫。

过了很多年，尼尔仍旧能回忆起那天提耶利亚红透的脸颊，肆意宣扬着主人的在意和害羞。那个吻是那么香甜，洛克昂永远也忘不了。

休息室的淡蓝色的墙壁影衬着两人轻微拥抱的身影，整个空间除了呼吸，静谧的仿佛宇宙星河。"叮叮叮！……"报警器的声音响起来，"任务开始了哟！大家各就各位！"皇指挥的声音从头顶传来，尼尔张开眼，仿佛从一个非常绵长的甜美的梦里醒来，提耶利亚踉跄着后退一步，背抵在门上，直直的仰头望着近在咫尺尼尔的脸。尼尔笑着上前，将手放在了提耶利亚的头顶，声音坚定，"提耶利亚，该工作啦~请安全地回来，我有话对你说。"提耶利亚转身逃也似的离开了。尼尔望着提耶利亚慌张离开的背影，低头一边感叹自己的莽撞，一边露出甜蜜并且得意的笑意。哈罗从一旁飞过来撞到尼尔胸口，翅膀一张一合，大声的道出事实，"提耶利亚！好可爱！提耶利亚！好可爱！"尼尔大笑着抓起哈罗，"伙伴，你也这么觉得吧~哈哈"

空气里依旧残留着若隐若现的暧昧气息，和提耶利亚身上特殊的好闻气味。尼尔将哈罗夹在腋下，利落地将头盔戴上，离开了休息室，关上了一室无声的笑意。

3.

"请为我指引方向……洛克昂，"

提耶利亚手把持着Seravee的手柄，抬眸望向前方的宇宙，心里默念着洛克昂的名字驶向战场。夺取veda这场战争，会是和改革者正面冲突的战争，凶险万分。提耶利亚祈祷着大家都能安全存活，尤其是洛克昂。

提耶利亚想，或许他从来都不属于人类这个群体，他不属于他们，他是个改革者，只是为了变革和战争而存在，他不属于这些由人类组成的团体，他，同样也不可能属于洛克昂。

当他察觉到要取回veda的方法时，他已经决定坚决的"赴死"了。但是一定意义上，他同样会永生。只是他想，好遗憾，再也不能说"我是人类"这样任性的话了。

提耶利亚在满是数据符号的没有温度的世界里微笑着，他没有实体，他摸不到自己的身体，但是他却真的存在。这算什么啊？有些莫名复杂的陌生情绪充斥着他的思想。有什么舍不得，有什么，舍不得……望着曾经给自己的队友，那些强大的人类，强大到让他羡慕的人类。他的使命，是帮助他们达成目的，而之后，他将消失。

"seraphim 开启了审判领域！""提耶利亚！"菲露特与皇对望了一眼，眼里全是惊喜。伊恩喃喃自语，"成功了么？提耶利亚……"

脑量子波与veda融为一体，切断了敌方机体的veda系统辅助，敌方人海机体一片哀嚎，显示屏黑了个彻底。同时洛克昂看到了出现在他眼前的提耶利亚。神情平静透彻，紫发静静的漂浮着，虚幻的很。提耶利亚伸出手摸了他的脸，轻轻说，"洛克昂，再见。"

尼尔身形一顿，提耶利亚已经消失不见了。他茫然的往前伸手胡乱抓了几下，什么都没有抓到。手掌里空空如也，连同空洞的蓝色瞳孔里，和心里，也一下都空了。感受不到外界的刺激，尼尔内心越发的沉静如水，他已然明白了提耶利亚的选择，只是可惜，他从来都不是提耶利亚的选择之一。他被抛弃了。

疲惫，无限的疲惫。阿尔一如往常的诡诈，但却没有再次暗算到尼尔，尼尔在他拿起枪的那一刻伸手把他干掉了，冷酷干脆。连同心里的最后一丝执着都干干净净的除尽了。阿尔死了，提耶利亚也不在了。尼尔茫然的眯了一下眼睛，恍然整个世界变成了白色。晃眼，头晕。然后，便什么都没有了。

提耶利亚在veda里处理各种被李本兹篡改掉的数据和系统问题，本应该平静透彻的电子灵魂却平白无故的觉得内心不安。自从战后，一直没有见到洛克昂。

雷杰尼一圈圈的从自己身边转来转去，台词一天一天都不同，"提耶利亚你想什么呢？""提耶利亚你走神了数据竟然弄不错我好佩服你。""咱们一起去耍耍李本兹啊，他现在的状况简直惨绝人寰啊。""洛克昂他是人类，跟我们不同。我才是最关心你的人。""提耶利亚，你别这样。""提耶利亚，我喜欢你，你看看我不行吗？"提耶利亚有了反应，"喜欢到底是什么？"雷杰尼黯然地摇头，先动心的人，果然结局是最凄惨的。

雷杰尼喜欢提耶利亚，从很早很早的时候就是了，那时候提耶利亚甚至不知道雷杰尼的存在。为了能得到提耶利亚，他一心算计，最终所有的剧情都如他所想，提耶利亚与人类断了联系，veda的世界，如今只有他们才能连接。不管是一直在这个世界，还是制造新的生命体终端，雷杰尼都毫无怨言，只要能跟提耶利亚在一起。但是唯独提耶利亚却一直在他的剧情外。提耶利亚爱上了一个人类。在他自己连爱是什么都不知道的时候。雷杰尼输都不知道自己怎么输的。

提耶利亚一天天消沉，真的成了游魂散魄。雷杰尼咬牙，"提耶利亚，你跟我走吧。我们一起离开这里。"提耶利亚毫无反应，"我是伊欧里亚计划的一部分，不管是什么状况，我都必须在这里见证人类的胜利。"雷杰尼说，"人类如今没我们也能赢。""不。他们能赢是他们的事，我要留下是我的事。"雷杰尼仿佛能看到提耶利亚毫无神采的眼睛，他还是决定试探一下，"洛克昂重伤昏迷七天了。"一阵长久的沉默。雷杰尼垂目，耳边想起李本兹的嘲讽，"提耶利亚那么固执的人，除了他自己，没有人能赢得过他。你已经输了。"

洛克昂重伤昏迷七天了。

提耶利亚有种想哭的冲动。veda说，人类想哭是因为伤心。提耶利亚望着自己虚幻的双手，否定道，我又不是人类。

尼尔昏迷的第八天，只能靠着软管输送的营养液维持身体机能。他沉迷在无边无际的梦魇里，梦里乌云蔽日，狂风骤雨，他迷失在黑暗迷障的黑色森林里找不到出口，一点光亮都没有，他怕极了，又冷极了。他奔跑了很久很久，然后累了，便靠着一棵干枯的树休息，他半开阖着眼睛，漫无目的的扫视着眼前的黑夜，湛蓝色的眼眸不再有光泽。

提耶利亚来到洛克昂的修养室，透明的玻璃舱里整个瘦了一大圈的洛克昂就静静地躺在那，眼睛紧闭着，眉头紧皱着。他靠近玻璃舱，双手附上舱壁，手指微微颤抖着，提耶利亚也不知到底是为什么，他只是停不住的无声流泪。

守了半日，提耶利亚半个字也没有说。veda提醒过，刚调出的生命体终端没有经过锻炼，所以体力值太低，覆盖上已有的精神，由于适应性问题，身体也会更加容易疲惫。只半日，提耶利亚便觉得疲倦得支撑不住，便趴在玻璃舱旁边的桌上睡着了。

菲露特推门进来，提耶利亚趴在桌前睡着得沉，眉头却紧皱着。菲露特惊讶一秒，心里升起一阵悲戚。她上前小心翼翼地替他盖上一件外套。望着提耶利亚如从前一模一样的眉眼，菲露特难过的想哭。死亡有多么可怕，死而重生就有多么令人感动。回头，刹那从门口进来，伸手拂去了眼角的泪水，"别哭，他们都会好起来的。"

刹那望着玻璃舱，心里默念：提耶利亚回来了，洛克昂，你若是还想见他，就快醒来吧。

提耶利亚从自己的休息室醒来，有种恍然隔世的感觉，似乎终于再次习惯了有肉体牵绊着灵魂的触感，终于强烈得感受到他的精神被他的躯体所影响。他活动着手指，感受着空气的流动和浸润。提耶利亚莫名笑了起来。可能，这就是人类的感觉？

桌上的纸条是刹那留的：提耶利亚，洛克昂的伤已经好了，所以医生将他从隔离舱里搬出来送回了他的休息室，如果他继续不醒来，那就继续输营养液。你睡得熟我便没叫醒你。你醒来就吃点东西，食物我放你桌上了。

提耶利亚端起还温热的牛奶喝了一口，笑的嘴角都是苦涩。洛克昂你不是最不放心刹那的么？你快看啊，他都知道给我盖被子，给我准备食物了。呵呵。

吃了些东西后，提耶利亚晃着身影来到了洛克昂的休息室。洛克昂穿着浅蓝色的病号服，棕色的卷发静静地搭在枕头上，他盖着被子，闭着眼睛，似乎与外界没有一丝联系。提耶利亚坐在床边，静静他握住他的手，惊讶道，"你的手怎么这么冰？"他鬼使神差的用两手轻轻揉搓着洛克昂的手掌替他暖手。手掌终于有点温度了，他又摸了摸他同样有些凉的脖颈，低头想了一会，便脱了外套和鞋子上了床，钻进了洛克昂的被子。

他小心的凑到洛克昂身边，轻轻的抱住他，平稳的呼吸着，安心的闭上了眼睛。

尼尔不知道自己靠着那满布干枯裂痕的树干睡了多久，他想睁眼，却睁不开，他努力想站起来，却始终使不上力气，他挣扎一会，又休息一会，反复着，反复着，他知道他必须醒来，不然就会冻死在这儿。他不能死，他死了会有人很伤心。那是谁？不记得，反正有那么个人，会为他的死痛哭流涕，所以他不能死。

尼尔反反复复地挣扎了许久，筋疲力尽。忽然间一缕熟悉的气息从远处飘来，仿佛带着潮湿又柔和的温度，从尼尔的指尖一直浸润到心脏。那片温度越来越强烈，好像一个强大的热源，来到尼尔身边，将他整个包裹起来，头脚尖到发梢都开始慢慢回温。

尼尔感觉到雨停了，风也静止了，他终于能睁开眼睛，眼前的乌云也慢慢散去，他好像能扶着干裂的树干站起来，然后眼前的的景物有了颜色，由黑色变为粉色，又淡化成蓝色，熟悉的纹理和形状，他还没看清，胸腔忽然一紧，从肺里涌出一团浊气，他用力一咳，仿佛咳出嗓子里的血肉来。

身边似乎有个温热的柔软物体被惊动，感觉热度的离开他慌忙的用手去抓，却先一步被抓住了手，然后他听见一个声音由远及近，先如蚊蝇，后似鼓点，统统钻进他的耳朵，"洛克昂……洛克昂……"

尼尔咽了一口嘴里的腥甜，才看清那悲切的熟悉的那张脸，紫色的发，血红的瞳，嘴唇一张一合，都在喊他的名字。

"提耶利亚……"尼尔的声音轻的似乎立刻就能消散在空气里，但是提耶利亚还是听到了。

提耶利亚似乎越来越像个人类，先是学会了为悲伤而哭，如今又不由自主的为了喜悦而哭。这是从前的他，永远也做不到的。

4.

尼尔从昏迷中醒来后，身体迅速的恢复，短短三天，虽然不能下地行走，却已经能谈笑风生了。提耶利亚一直在身边一丝不苟的照顾他，沉默，安静，甚至有些不可能出现在他身上的温柔。尼尔一直想问些什么，可面对上提耶利亚那少见的微笑又总是会说不出话。提耶利亚变了，可是却依然是提耶利亚。这种矛盾如此鲜明，却又仿佛微不可察。

如往常似的，提耶利亚收拾好餐具准备去清洗，尼尔却突然抓住了他的手臂，弄得他险些打碎了餐盘。提耶利亚疑惑的看他，"怎么了？"

尼尔说，"我们谈谈。"

提耶利亚放下餐盘，坐到床边，"谈什么？"

"你为什么回来？"

"你不希望我回来？"

尼尔慌忙摆手，"不！不，怎么会，我是想说，你为什么……你明明不喜欢人类……"

提耶利亚讨厌地球的重力，抵触人类复杂反复的感情，所以尼尔从来不奢望提耶利亚会为了他一个人类从那清净的高台上走下来，提耶利亚选择了veda，放弃了他，他没有太多意外，尼尔甚至以为，他永远的失去提耶利亚了……

提耶利亚的声音打断了他的思绪，"不是啊，我很喜欢人类。"他顿了顿，又说，"而且我现在很想做一个人类。"

或许是觉得自己没有解释清楚，一向言语简洁的提耶利亚居然再一次补充，"我会学着好好做一个人类。"

尼尔探究着望着他红色的眼瞳，"为什么？"

"因为我想陪着你啊。"

提耶利亚的声音清脆而淡然，他的眼神没有一丝闪躲，直直的回望着尼尔的眼睛，尼尔彻底失去了语言组织能力，只是一直望着提耶利亚清浅的眼神，却仿佛深陷深潭无法自拔。他听见自己的心跳不断的加速，在胸口那里不停的鼓动，然后他听见提耶利亚的声音钻进了耳朵。

"我自己也不懂为什么，我回来只是想陪在你身边，不让你难过孤单，我好像越来越像个人类，有越来越多复杂到我不明白的感情，或许你可以告诉我，这些都是为什么？"提耶利亚的声音仍旧饱含着千般疑惑。尼尔的思绪在这一瞬间却明朗起来。

尼尔轻轻握住提耶利亚的手，"你记不记得开战之前我说，你平安回来后我有话要跟你说？"

"嗯"

"我爱你"

"爱？"提耶利亚恍惚，"那是什么？"

尼尔失笑，眼角有苦涩有感动，"大概就是两个人相濡以沫，白头偕老。我们一起吃饭，一起睡觉，一起哭，一起笑，一起做任何事。一辈子都在一起。"

提耶利亚低头仿佛认真的考虑了一会儿，他说，"听起来很麻烦，可是我却不讨厌。这是不是说，我也是爱你的。"

尼尔楞了，然后大笑了几声，笑的眼角都浸出了眼泪。他拥住提耶利亚，语调轻颤，"看来是的。"

提耶利亚好像犹豫了一下，然后抬起手臂搂住了尼尔的腰，认真却俏皮的说，"我不是个合格的人类，你可不要嫌弃我。"

尼尔僵了一下，然后轻笑着说，"没事，我会一点一点教你的。"

"我都听你的，尼尔。"

提耶利亚第一次喊他的名字，那声音好像带着非常合适的频率，挑逗着尼尔心跳几乎失控。

西历2314年，在于ELS的强行对话中，刹那作为首个觉醒的改革者舍身与金属生物融为一体之后为了完成对话去了ELS的母性，提耶利亚为了替刹那开路再一次在战争中牺牲了肉体。撕心裂肺的嘶吼通过系统屏幕传来，尼尔头痛的捂住耳朵，亲眼看着提耶利亚被金属生物吞噬，然后与他驾驶的机体一同在宇宙中炸出一片灼眼的火花。

看着又活蹦乱跳的出现在眼前的提耶利亚的第三个生命体终端，尼尔眼皮微不可察的跳了跳，一言不发的拉起提耶利亚的手回到了休息室胡乱亲上去，提耶利亚只是一动不动的任他亲了个够，然后仍然一动不动地看尼尔向veda提交了"退休"的申请。尼尔本以为提耶利亚会不愿意的，没想到提耶利亚只是看着他笑，然后凑到他脖颈处小声说，"其实，真的蛮痛的，死来死去什么的。"顽皮的语调中透着伤感，揪得尼尔的心生疼。

"天人"本就是自愿性的组织，不会强留成员，而且ELS对话结束后，新联邦政府也成立了，事情都向着好的方向开始发展了，发展是人类的事情，"天人"只是个监控组织。皇看着尼尔和阿里路亚几乎同时提交上来的申请，二话不说，索性连整个"天人"都被强行放了半永久性的休假。并宣布当晚就举办放假前的狂欢party。

party就在托雷密上进行，这里对于很多成员来讲，都是家一样的存在。大家随意的四处乱坐，随意的与周围的人喝着酒，平日里不苟言笑的提耶利亚也被很多人揪着喝了不少酒。尼尔正被皇缠着逼问到底什么时候对提耶利亚起了色心，转眼瞥到提耶利亚又被米蕾娜灌了一杯酒，此刻脸色酡红，正托着脸红唇一张一合不知道跟米蕾娜说些什么。皇也瞥了一眼，憋笑说，"提耶利亚好像不太会喝酒，我还是第一次见他这样。"尼尔叹气，"他何止不会喝酒，他是一杯就醉啊。"皇挑眉，"你怎么知道？"尼尔只是摇头不语。他知道，当然是因为之前试过了。

尼尔来到提耶利亚背后，此刻跟他喝酒的对象已经换成了伊恩，伊恩一脸憋着笑的表情看了他一眼，然后就听到提耶利亚兴致勃勃的在说，"尼尔啊，他接吻的技术很棒的，舌头会伸进来搅来搅去，舔过的地方会发麻发抖，还会缠住我的舌头吸到他嘴里，他嘴里的味道很甜，他的呼吸也很甜，他的声音很好听，听着特别容易醉，就像喝酒一样……"提耶利亚还举了举他手里的酒杯，吃吃的笑。

尼尔扶额，提耶利亚喝醉之后性情大变的样子，他这已经是第二次见了。

party散了，该走的都走了。皇提着酒瓶趴在天台望着宇宙星辰，眼睛逐渐迷离起来，没有了焦距。菲露特从身后走来站到她身边，默默的不说话。皇抬头挑眉，"菲露特怎么没有去度假？"菲露特摇摇头，"我不度假，我要留在家。"托雷密就是我的家。皇笑了，又喝了一口酒，"你在想洛克昂？"菲露特坐到皇身边，轻轻说，"我不止想洛克昂，还想提耶利亚，还有阿里路亚，刹那，玛丽，伊恩大叔，米蕾娜，他们在哪里？在做什么？开不开心？"皇笑着又摇头又点头，然后把酒递过去，菲露特喝了一口，又辣又苦，还有些酸，"这个，挺好喝的。"皇楞了一下，"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！"然后她说，"明天咱们去地球逛街，买衣服，买礼物，等他们回来一件件送出去！"

这曾经是利希提的台词，菲露特眼里透出久违的恬淡的笑意，她回忆起利希提的模样，总是笑着的眉眼，柔软的头发，活蹦乱跳的身影，总是牵着她的柔软的手掌，总是鼓励她的温柔话语，还有骗她离开驾驶舱时那坚定又不容置疑的眼神。菲露特又喝了口酒，呛得眼泪都流下来，"好。"

5.

尼尔和提耶利亚从赤道一路向北，很快决定在北回归线附近一个沿海小镇住下来，这里空气适宜，温度也正好，风景又不错，很适合居住。他们买了一套二层的带有小院的房子。他们花了一天的时间将房间打扫干净和安置摆放家具，又花了一天的时间将小院整理干净，种上了满院子的紫藤萝，又搬了一套石桌和石长凳来。

这天提耶利亚靠在床头小憩，尼尔推门进来看到，轻手轻脚给他盖了薄被，正打算离开却被提耶利亚扯住了衣角。

"你醒了？"

提耶利亚眉眼带着若有似无的倦怠，"闭着眼睛休息而已，没有睡。"

尼尔笑说，"那你再休息会，我去做饭。"

提耶利亚勾着他的腰坐起来，摇头说，"我有事和你说。坐下吧。"

尼尔很意外，坐下，等着提耶利亚的下文。提耶利亚却很久没说话。

"提耶利亚？"

"尼尔。"提耶利亚犹豫着，从身后抽出一张折叠整齐的纸，和一本看似眼熟的书本。"这个是veda给我做的身体检测预告，还有这本，是雷杰尼给我的，有很多东西我不是很明白，我想还是跟你商量一下。"

尼尔疑惑着接过来，终于知道那本书为什么眼熟了，那不是他前段时间一直在钻研的《omega生理知识大全》么！他打开那张纸，赫然是veda对提耶利亚记注射抑制剂的记录，还有对提耶利亚身体素质的检测报告，以及对提耶利亚停用抑制剂后首次发情期到来的时间预测。

尼尔嘴角抽了两下，拿着那本书，问，"提耶利亚，这个你看过了？"

虽然像《omega生理知识大全》这样的教育类图书全球各地都是，而且这种正规的性教育从12岁开始就已经开始了，尼尔还多少接触过一些，但是像提耶利亚这样的改革者，虽然被作为omega属性存在，但伊欧利亚大概从来没有考虑过让提耶利亚去实践omega的生理属性吧，所以尼尔也从来没有想过把提耶利亚作为传统意义上的omega看待过。

提耶利亚眉头拧起，"我看了，但是我……不是很明白。"

尼尔一副了然的表情，提耶利亚在这方面的知识绝对是一片空白。

"你不用明白，我们用不着那些。"

"可雷杰尼说，只有在发情期，omega才能和alpha终生绑定，我想和你绑定，所以……"

尼尔的嘴角又抽了两下。

提耶利亚拉着他的袖子眼神无比虔诚地望着他，说，"尼尔，我想和你终生绑定。你帮帮我。"

尼尔想，提耶利亚痴情起来，透着傻气，和无与伦比的执着。谁都比不了。尼尔不断地修炼自己对这样的提耶利亚的抵抗能力，好让自己能保持理智，但是提耶利亚的次次突破level总让他理智崩溃。然后一切都是失去控制的。

提耶利亚的抑制剂的作用时间还有是十四天，若是从下次开始停用抑制剂，按照veda的时间预测，发情期会在停用抑制剂之后的两个周到三个周之间到来。由于改革者体质缺乏范本，但是就算压制，最迟也不过一个月。他们决定，在这个发情期完成标记，终生绑定。

尼尔从当天晚上就开始紧张起来。以前在天上，每日殚精竭虑，忙于和各派战争，他们有各自的休息室，最亲密也就是闲暇时间里抱着亲几下，提耶利亚也很乐意。离开托雷密后这一个月他们每日睡一张床，怀抱着omega睡，尼尔alpha的不安因子总是作祟，难免晚安吻亲着亲着就过火了，有时扯开了提耶利亚的睡衣，有时把手伸进衣服捏得提耶利亚的乳尖发红发痛，有时亲得锁骨上深红的印子好几天也消不去。

提耶利亚虽然什么都不懂，但是面对这种时候的尼尔总是会不自觉的怕，会挣扎。不在发情期的身体对交合接受度很低，何况提耶利亚的身体根本就是未成年的状态，并不适合交合。所谓爱之深，护之切，尼尔畏前顾后，还是没能想出个满意的方法。这下好了，提耶利亚已经先遥遥领先他一大步的大彻大悟，主动提出数据和态度。尼尔这时候却紧张又害怕，总觉得隐约有什么不对劲的东西存在。尼尔碰到提耶利亚的事情，总是会错乱阵脚，没有一点儿作为队长的沉稳。

提耶利亚却好像全没当回事。每日好吃好睡，白天去海边钓鱼，偶尔能钓到三斤的大鱼，能开心好一会。嘴角挂着笑，拎着鱼去厨房忙东忙西，系着粉紫色的围裙，紫发挽在耳后，仿佛真像一般家庭的omega般，为自家alpha洗手煮羹汤。不一会鱼汤端上桌，尼尔吃的有滋有味，提耶利亚却吃的少。尼尔就问，"你怎么不吃？"提耶利亚笑笑，"鱼腥闻多了，没有胃口。"尼尔就说，"下次你别做了，我做给你吃。"提耶利亚摇头，"我喜欢给你做。"顿了顿，"我也喜欢看你吃。"

尼尔在小镇上找了个临时的工作，在一家家具商店帮忙搬运货物，已经做了有半个月了。这天照例是休息，于是尼尔陪提耶利亚一起来海边钓鱼，看着浪花翻滚的海面，尼尔忽然看向身边专注钓鱼的人，"提耶利亚，你游过泳么？"提耶利亚摇头。"你知道在水里是什么感觉么？"尼尔嘴角挂着笑。提耶利亚想了想，说，"应该会有漂浮的感觉，水的浮力比空气大很多。"尼尔又说，"你不是不喜欢重力么？我教你游泳吧。"提耶利亚笑，"我已经习惯重力了，但是游泳好像也不错。"

于是两人放下鱼竿，脱掉外套，泡进了海里。提耶利亚学得很快，说是很像之前驾驶virtue在水里行动的感觉，所以学起来得心应手。他平躺着浮在海面上，随着波浪起伏，笑着说，"不过virtue可做不了这样的动作。"水面时而漫过他的锁骨，继而又划过锁骨裸露出胸口的肌肤，照映在海岸阳光下白皙得熠熠发光。尼尔游到他身边，牵住他浮在浅水的手，把玩着他的小指头。时间好像随着水流从周身随意流走，除了带来夕阳和夜晚，什么都没留下。

尼尔帮提耶利亚擦干身体，套上衣服，然后自己穿戴整齐，两个人拎着空空如也的鱼篓回了家。提耶利亚明显是累了，新的生命体终端的生命属性全都都是从0开始，从前的身体锻炼都没有刻印到这具身体上，游泳这种耗费体力的游戏让提耶利亚简直筋疲力尽。靠在沙发上等着尼尔做饭的时间便睡着了。尼尔摆好碗筷，伸手拨了拨提耶利亚仍旧有些潮湿的刘海，轻声叫他，"提耶利亚，吃点东西去房里睡。"

睡着的人闻声缓缓张开眼睛，懵了一会，叹气道，"看来游泳是把重力的作用放大了10倍呢，我手脚都酸死了。"尼尔笑着把他扶起来，拿过湿毛巾为他擦手，"休息一晚明天就好了。"提耶利亚一边摇着头一边思考，忽然说，"我是不是该锻炼了？"虽然以前也用过生命体终端，不过因为日常都处在战争中，慢慢地也就适应了，这具身体没有经历过战斗，身体也一直没有得到锻炼，就是一具普通的人类omega的身体，很容易就会疲倦，甚至生病。

尼尔看他一眼，"锻炼做什么？""恢复到以前的体力值啊，我现在连你都抱不起了。"尼尔哭笑不得，"你要抱起我做什么？"提耶利亚皱眉，以前不都是这样么？大家在战场上，都要保证体力值，队友们有了危险也能及时救援。提耶利亚从前也是可以抱着比自己高很多的尼尔健步如飞，现在这具身体却不行了。尼尔笑了，"提耶利亚，现在不需要战斗，你也不需要恢复到以前的体力值了，如果你想为保持健康而锻炼，那我们只要时常去游泳或者跑步什么的，就够了，如果你想高强度的锻炼提高体力值上限来恢复到以前的状态，没必要的。"尼尔摸摸提耶利亚的脸，目光柔和，"而且你停用抑制剂，身体可能会出现以前没出现过的状况，omega发情的话，身体机能会急剧下降，免疫力也会下降，现在这时候，不适合锻炼。如果你想，等这次发情期过去，确定身体没有出现问题，我陪你一起锻炼。"

提耶利亚笑了，"好。听你的吧。"

小镇夜晚的风微微有些凉，但是不冷。从床头的窗口飘进来，撩起纱帘，挤进来一丝月光，正巧打在提耶利亚的脸上。尼尔凝视着他白玉质细腻的侧脸，紫发柔和地搭在耳后，纤细的手臂横在自己胸腹处，手掌自然地搭在自己的右肩上，整个胸口都贴在他左边的身体上。他眼睛微微闭着，睫毛一颤一颤，露出满足的笑容，他说，"尼尔，你心跳好快。"尼尔歪头笑，不置可否。提耶利亚又往胸口跳动最响的那处挤了挤，深呼吸，声音很轻地说，"我喜欢听你心跳声，以后我都要睡左边。"尼尔摸了摸他的头发，低头一看，刚刚还在说话的人，此刻已经呼吸均匀，睡着了。尼尔吻吻提耶利亚的头顶，轻声回道，"好。"

6.

停用抑制剂的第一个周，发情期没有来。提耶利亚的睡眠却越来越浅，很轻微的响动都会把他惊醒。精神状态也很倦怠，时常发呆，一个人坐一会又会经常睡着。尼尔担心发情期随时会来，索性请了假在家陪他。信息素的浓度时高时低，非常不稳定，提耶利亚这具身体就打过一次抑制剂，按道理不会出现这种因为长期使用抑制剂造成的生理紊乱才对，可不知什么原因，提耶利亚的身体状况越来越不对劲。尼尔甚至都开始想，是否提耶利亚的基因设定里本就是必须注射抑制剂的，一个omega如果经历过发情期，他的精神会对标记他的alpha产生依赖性，一个战士对别人产生依赖后就不再适合战斗了。所以伊欧里亚会怎么处理这样的事呢？

另外，提耶利亚的年龄不管，可他的身体确实是未成年的状态，这么多年了，谁都知道，提耶利亚的身体是不会发育成长的，不成熟的omega停用抑制剂后到底会不会来发情期这点，尼尔一直很怀疑，可veda的数据摆在那里，发情期会来不容置疑，尼尔更加困惑，只能揉着脑袋无奈的翻阅着手里的医学图书。

提耶利亚揉揉太阳穴，甩甩头，想把连续几天的混沌梦境甩出脑海。洗完澡裹着浴巾进了卧室，对翻阅书籍的尼尔道了句晚安倒在床上就想睡。尼尔将提耶利亚抱起来，将他擦干然后套上睡衣，替他盖好被子。提耶利亚已然睡熟了。眉头皱着，仿佛梦到了什么不好的东西。

尼尔盯着那已经滚瓜烂熟的一串字出神。"每个omega成年后都会迎来发情期，若不注射抑制剂，则必须要与alpha结合。成年的omega发情期每一年一次，每次持续三天左右。发情期期间omega的免疫力和体力会大幅下降，甚至精神值也会降低。发情期间完全标记，怀孕的几率会高达90％以上。若不想怀孕，可服用避孕药避孕。避孕药对身体无伤害，避孕成功率为99％。…"他想提耶利亚大概是最特殊的omega了，不然为什么所有的书本里都没有提到过未成年的omega会发情这件事。

天飘着雨，雨好凉。提耶利亚手里举着一把黑色的伞，穿着黑色的西装，捧着一束白惨惨的花，走在傍晚昏暗的小路上。这是要去哪儿？提耶利亚血红的瞳孔无神的飘向远处，那里仿佛有一片连绵起伏的山丘。路的尽头，提耶利亚花了两秒钟，终于看清眼前这块石碑上的字：尼尔·迪兰狄之墓……提耶利亚手抖了两下，白惨惨的花束跌落在墓碑前的石台上，刺眼地颤动了几下。提耶利亚扔了手中的伞，慌张的倒退了几步，马上回头狂奔起来，再也不敢回头再看一眼。摔倒了再爬起来，伤痕累累，西装也沾满了污泥，提耶利亚咬着牙往前奔跑着，不知不觉泪流了满面。

感觉怀里的异动，尼尔从浅眠中醒来，打开灯看到提耶利亚满脸的泪水，尼尔慌了。"提耶利亚，怎么了？"提耶利亚似乎浑身都在发颤，眼里还在不断涌出泪水，却紧咬着牙不出声。尼尔将他搂在怀里，轻拍后背，"做恶梦了么？我在这里，别怕，别哭。"一听到"噩梦"两个字，提耶利亚似乎僵了一下，一秒钟哭出声来，"嗯！噩梦……尼尔……"提耶利亚哭得像个小孩子，揪着尼尔胸前的衣服一颤一颤的。尼尔的整个心都揪起来，不停的哄着，"我在这，我在呢，别怕，别怕……"

过了不知多久，提耶利亚终于冷静下来，将自己的耳朵贴到他的胸口心跳声最响的那处。他说，"尼尔，有时候，梦境太真实，会让我怀疑我们现在才是在梦里。"尼尔愣了。尼尔觉得提耶利亚神志并不清晰，他吐字也模糊。但是尼尔依旧能感受到他语气里巨大的恐惧和悲伤。只听提耶利亚又继续说，"若是这样，我宁愿一辈子都活在梦里。"

那条黄昏小路，那冰凉的雨，那块沉默的墓碑……那个世界那么真实，又那么恐怖。提耶利亚害怕得要死。尼尔被他救活了，就躺在他身边，怎么会躺在冰凉的墓碑下呢？怎么会呢……

早上张开双眼，提耶利亚有些茫然，视线模糊的很，迷茫的白。想开口讲话，却发现口舌又干又涩。活动下身体，却觉得浑麻木酸软，动弹不能。好像真的像是在冰雨中摔打了无数次，肢体的异样感让提耶利亚有些分不清梦境与现实。身边尼尔不在，忽然便慌张不知所措起来。视线一转便看到尼尔端了被水进来，轻轻坐到了他身边。便安了心。

尼尔将药丸融进水里，用小勺一点一点送进他嘴里。喝完之后提耶利亚便又觉得困倦起来，药丸里有安眠的成分，于是提耶利亚很快又沉沉睡去。

室内逐渐陷入黑暗，尼尔看了看时间，晚上九点。怀里的提耶利亚仍旧高烧不退，浑身滚烫。睡前吃了退烧药沉沉睡去，迷迷糊糊伏在他胸口睡了十八个小时，却一直没有退烧，尼尔心急如焚。想起身去弄点食物叫提耶利亚起来吃，刚一起身，提耶利亚便醒了。茫然的张着一双红眸，望着尼尔，恍恍惚惚便伸着脖子凑了上来。舌头伸进来翻来搅去，尼尔才从震惊中回过神。他撑着提耶利亚肩膀拉开距离，"提耶利亚，你！"提耶利亚脸色醉红，双目迷离，似乎有些神志不清。这是发情了吗？但是尼尔没有感受到omega发情时该有的信息素浓度。尼尔头痛，从停用抑制剂以来，提耶利亚的信息素一直不稳定，根本无法判定提耶利亚是否发情。

尼尔按下提耶利亚，"你乖，我去拿些食物，一会就回来。"提耶利亚却一把扯住他，急道，"别走！尼尔，别走。我怕……我害怕……我好冷……"提耶利亚似乎有些分不清梦境和现实，高烧弄得他有些神志迷糊。尼尔更加心疼，俯身抱着他说，"别怕，我在这，我不走。"提耶利亚嘴里念念有词的说些什么，"尼尔，你别离开，我害怕。下着好冷的雨，我手里拿着给你的花，那块冰冷的墓碑上刻着你的名字，我回头跑，但是一直逃不开，我好害怕，我冷……"尼尔抱得他更紧了，"提耶利亚，那是假的，那是梦，我没死。我被你救了，我怎么敢死呢。别怕，别怕。"

提耶利亚抬起脸，气色惨白，唇色却艳红，他可怜兮兮的望着尼尔，说，"尼尔，你抱紧我。"尼尔沉浸在那诱人的红眸的注视里，虽然他知道提耶利亚在发烧，还是不能自控地吻上了那张唇。提耶利亚仿佛等待了许久，急不可待的张开唇舌回应他。尼尔小心翼翼，提耶利亚确实毫无章法的近乎粗暴。经不起挑逗的身体慢慢觳觫颤抖起来，忽然空气里omega的信息素仿佛炸开了一般骤然浓烈。尼尔大脑"轰"地一声，意识到这是真的发情期来了。

7.

提耶利亚扭动着身体往尼尔身上蹭，喉咙中飘出从没有过的动人呻吟，一切都仿佛失去了原有的节奏。尼尔与提耶利亚缠吻着，小心的将他平放在床上，俯视着他，"提耶利亚，你看着我。"提耶利亚怔楞着看着他，瞳孔似乎一下有了神采。尼尔湛蓝的眼瞳满是温柔缱绻，"提耶利亚，你发情期来了，我现在要标记你。你愿意吗？"提耶利亚迷糊地喃喃轻语，"我愿意。"尼尔笑了，轻轻抚摸着他的脸，"我会很小心，你不用害怕。"尼尔觉得自己的嗓子都沙哑起来，干涩难耐，再次吻上提耶利亚的嘴唇时带着alpha天性里的霸道和强势。提耶利亚本能的缩了缩，紧闭着眼睛睫毛颤抖。尼尔动作尽量放缓，抚摸这提耶利亚头顶，"别怕，我不会弄疼你。"

尼尔手指翻转拨开了提耶利亚的睡衣扣子，轻轻一扯睡衣便敞开来，露出大片有些泛红的白嫩肌肤。尼尔伸出手掌附在上面轻轻游移，明明提耶利亚的体温更高，但他却仿佛被烫到一般往后逃去。尼尔握住他的腰强势地把他拉回来，随之身体便附上去。"别逃。"声音透着十足的震慑力，提耶利亚真不挣扎了。尼尔吞咽着口水，"提耶利亚……你真美……"尼尔微凉的手掌在他的腰腹间游荡，留下一路的酥麻和灼热。唇舌贴在他的胸口反复逗弄那颗红透的乳粒。提耶利亚难耐地伸手推搡着尼尔，力气小的让尼尔理所当然的有种欲拒还迎的错觉，更加激动起来。

唇舌从胸口一路向下，留下一片水光润泽，左手褪下提耶利亚的睡裤和内衣，挤进他两腿间支起来两条修长的腿。下身忽然一凉，提耶利亚茫然地望向尼尔，"做什么？"尼尔忍不住轻笑，"和你绑定啊。"提耶利亚仿佛受到了蛊惑般，眼神又迷离起来，"绑定……啊……"尼尔张口含住那根已经硬起的分身，提耶利亚忽然惊叫出声。未经情事的身体虽然青涩，却分外敏感。尼尔右手游离往下，探到小穴附近，试探性的伸了伸手指，小穴便泛滥着蜜水将手指含了住。不自觉的一收一缩，仿佛邀请。提耶利亚口齿间溢出不清不楚的咿咿呀呀，听不出是什么。尼尔将手指深深的插了进去，提耶利亚浑身一颤，呜咽了一声，尼尔俯身去亲提耶利亚，这才听清提耶利亚口里的话，"尼尔……尼尔……"字字都是喊他的名字。"提耶利亚，放松，我替你扩张，等下才不会痛。"

尼尔插入第三根手指的时候，提耶利亚紧张得搂紧了他的背，整个人僵硬了。尼尔褪去全身的衣服，俯身搂住他，"乖，别害怕。"尼尔一遍一遍地抚摸提耶利亚的头发，待到提耶利亚身体渐渐放松下来，便扶着分身一下便长驱直入。"啊……"提耶利亚痛呼一声弓起了身体，后穴也紧紧地绞住了尼尔的分身。紧致湿热的包裹让尼尔忍不住又往里顶弄了一下。提耶利亚忽然扬起头发出一声娇媚的呻吟，身体也忍不住轻颤起来。尼尔楞了一下，便惊喜地笑起来。将提耶利亚双腿缠在腰上俯身添了添他唇角的水泽，又吻住他。十指交缠将他的手压在身侧，便开始动作起来。"嗯……呜……"提耶利亚细长的眉毛皱起，口中发出阵阵呜咽，手指紧紧的扣住尼尔的手背，止不住的剧烈颤抖。

提耶利亚体温变得更高，全身的皮肤都浸出了一层薄薄的汗，双腿忍不住缠紧了尼尔的腰，随着尼尔的动作前后颤动。尼尔左手握着提耶利亚身前的肿胀，随着动作的节奏前后套弄，提耶利亚在口齿不清的呜咽声中不安地颤抖，分身不断地流出透明的液体。后穴深处也慢慢的打开，尼尔小心的一点一点的往里抽送着，碰到腔口的那一瞬间，两人都一个激灵，提耶利亚浑身忽然僵硬了一下，分不清是痛还是麻的感觉迅速袭遍四肢百骸，嗓音高亢着吟叫了一声，分身断断续续地流出了几股浊液，后穴忽然收紧着颤动，从甬道里喷出一股灼热的液体喷在了尼尔的小腹。尼尔理智像是忽然断线，一个用力便深深地插进了那个隐秘的腔口。"啊啊……"提耶利亚撕心裂肺地哭喊，眼角都渗出眼泪，"痛……"。尼尔赶紧收住了动作，僵硬着安抚他，"对不起，是我着急了。"提耶利亚剧烈的喘息着，浑身都在颤抖。尼尔俯身抱着他，维持着交合的动作左手轻轻地抚摸他的头顶。

过了一会，提耶利亚呼吸仍然不稳，他咽了口唾液，然后用变了调的声音说，"尼尔……这样就是绑定了吗？"尼尔闻声，抬起头，"还没，还差一点儿。"提耶利亚闭上眼，"那，继续吧。"尼尔叹息一声，温柔地亲吻着提耶利亚，对方也轻轻的回应。尼尔缓缓活动一下，提耶利亚便随着动作哼叫一声，不知不觉前面又硬起来。这次提耶利亚头脑还算清明，疑惑的问，"为什么会这样？"尼尔闻声愣了下才意识到他问的是什么，朝里用力顶弄了下，笑着说，"因为你爱我啊。你越是爱我，就会越有感觉。"提耶利亚半信半疑，"是这样吗……"尼尔不再回答，抽插的节奏慢慢加块，每次顶弄的都越来越深，提耶利亚双腿缠紧了尼尔的腰，随着晃动的频率声音忽大忽小的呻吟。提耶利亚足弓绷直，脚尖蜷起，比前次更加剧烈的酥麻感从尾椎风卷残云般的席卷全身，尼尔轻声在他耳边说，"抱紧我。"

提耶利亚双手刚搂紧了尼尔的背，尼尔的动作便更加剧烈起来。提耶利亚感觉理智都随着喉咙里飞出的令人羞耻的声音而去，身体仿佛飘荡在海里浮沉无法自控，最后失去自控的提耶利亚沙哑着嗓音胡乱的哭喊出来，前端不断的往外流着液体，随着尼尔在甬道深处的生殖腔内成结的刺激，身体一阵紧绷，提耶利亚再次高潮。尼尔也达到顶点，结卡在腔口，持续的往腔内喷射精液，形成完全标记。高潮过后的提耶利亚陷入了浅度昏迷，尼尔从提耶利亚体内退出来。简单的清理了一下，替提耶利亚盖好了被子。测了下提耶利亚体温，依旧高烧。叹息一声，一切都不在控制之内了。

"提耶利亚，我该拿你怎么办才好？"

8.

尼尔弄了些简单的食物，喂迷迷糊糊的提耶利亚吃了一点，自己也吃了一点补充体力。然后他找出了连接veda系统的联络机。刚开机便有一条雷杰尼的留言，是他们刚离开组织的时候发来的，因为一离开尼尔就关了机，所以一直也没有查收。尼尔点开，那串文字排开来：想知道提耶利亚身体的秘密，就来问我。

当他与雷杰尼取得联系，雷杰尼调笑的嘴脸从虚拟屏幕那端浮现出来，尼尔头痛的都想关掉联络机。"洛克昂，我知道你讨厌我，毕竟我曾经挑唆提耶利亚离开你。"尼尔无视他的话，开门见山，"提耶利亚的情况我都发给你了，他这样子是不是有什么特殊的原因？"雷杰尼又笑了，"当然。"尼尔皱眉，"是什么？""提耶利亚虽然是omega，但他的身体不适合与alpha结合。""为什么？"

雷杰尼挑眉，"因为，一旦提耶利亚停用了抑制剂，激活了体内的omega腺体，那他基因控制下的抑制因子就会失控，进而消失。那时，他就被伊欧里亚抛弃了。"雷杰尼看着尼尔僵硬地反应心满意足，继续说，"基因序列改变，会导致他的身体发生剧烈变化，所以在首次发情期到来的时候，他会高烧不退，浑身疲软，神志不清。"看着尼尔仿佛雷劈一般的表情，雷杰尼忍不住捂嘴笑了起来，身旁那位一直在看他的同样荷叶衫的青年忍不住摸了摸他卷卷的紫发，"你是要吓死他吗？"雷杰尼不满地噘嘴，"谁叫他拐走提耶利亚只叫我一个人管理veda。"

尼尔呆了，望着出现在屏幕里李本兹，他失去了语言组织能力。李本兹笑着说，"我倒是很开心他带走了提耶利亚，这样你就不会分心去看别人了。"雷杰尼白他一眼，"提耶利亚走到哪里，我都会一直关注他。"李本兹无奈投降，"好了好了，别逗他了，提耶利亚可是在受苦呢。"尼尔终于捕捉到了重点，"你骗我？"雷杰尼不以为然地说，"没有，只是我还没说完。""什么意思？"雷杰尼叹息着摇摇头，说，"提耶利亚从此会开始长大。"

尼尔更茫然了。雷杰尼说，"提耶利亚身体内的抑制因子消失了，他的身体便会开始发育生长，像一般的omega一样成长，成熟，变老，死去。"顿了顿，"他只要熬过这次高烧，体内的生理环境就会稳定下来，他就会从一个改革者变为一个真正的人类。"尼尔脑中一闪，忽然说，"这是就是伊欧利亚把他做成omega的原因？他早就计划好了？你也是？"雷杰尼似笑非笑，"只有提耶利亚如此。""什么？"雷杰尼眼神忽然不可捉摸起来，"总之，提耶利亚对于伊欧里亚，是最特别的一个存在。"

尼尔仿佛感觉到一股莫名的情绪从心底升腾起来，然后他听到李本兹凉凉的说，"爱上人类这种事情，也只有提耶利亚做得出来。只有改革者才能配得上改革者。"说完他摸了摸雷杰尼的脸颊。雷杰尼啪一下打开李本兹触到皮肤的手，不耐烦地对他说，"好了好了，我已经叫人给你送去了给提耶利亚吃的药，吃了药他会慢慢变好的。他由改革者变为人类，可能会有什么不适应，你要好好照顾他，如果他出问题了，我会追到天涯海角也要杀了你。"雷杰尼威胁性地朝他挥了挥拳头，然后"啪"地关掉了通讯。

过了两个小时，尼尔收到了雷杰尼叫人送来的宇宙速递。尼尔将药剂说明看了一遍，按方法喂提耶利亚喝了下去。过了不久提耶利亚渐渐醒转，尼尔以为他烧退了，摸了摸额头照样烫人。提耶利亚却咕哝着凑上来亲吻尼尔的脖子。尼尔楞了一下才反应过来，发情期刚开始，还有三天呢！尼尔泪流满面，三天的发情期提耶利亚的情潮一波一波的来，尼尔小心翼翼的伺候着，生怕弄坏了提耶利亚的身体，每隔三个小时，就给提耶利亚喂一次药，终于在发情期结束的第二天，提耶利亚终于退烧了。

"绑定了？"

"嗯。"

提耶利亚眼神清明，吐字清晰，尼尔心里的石头落了地，谢天谢地没有烧坏脑子。最终提耶利亚的体温维持在比正常人的体温还低一点的温度不变了，尼尔晚上抱着浑身冰凉凉的提耶利亚睡觉觉得世界上没有人比他更幸福了。

提耶利亚变成了一个真正的人类。虽然提耶利亚并没有感受到自己身体太大的变化，但是提耶利亚已经察觉出他作为一个人类的特征了。比如他的头发的生长速度比以前快多了。"尼尔，我头发长长了，你给我剪头发吧。"尼尔回头，看他的身影立在盛开的紫藤萝花架下，紫发过肩，眉清目秀。他穿着第一次见面时穿的那件粉紫色的外套，手臂自然的垂在身侧，眉眼弯弯。尼尔微笑，"好啊。"

9.

提耶利亚在怀里扭动着轻哼了一声，尼尔才从回忆中恍然回神，脸上还浸着深深的笑意。提耶利亚伸手搂住尼尔的脖颈，脑袋习惯性的凑到左胸附近，找准了一个位置蹭了几下，然后露出似乎不满意的神情，意外的张开了眼睛，"尼尔……"尼尔摸摸他的额头，温度好像有点降下来了，"醒了？"提耶利亚眼睛张得大了点，两只眼睛透着水光，"你脱了上衣吧。""啊？"

提耶利亚理所当然地往他身上爬，两只手往他衣服里伸，"我好热。"尼尔无奈地抓住他的手拎出来，"你这是在退烧呢，等体温稳定了就好了。"提耶利亚又扯了被子，"那被子……"尼尔又忙压住被子掖住，"被子不能掀。"提耶利亚委屈，"我热。"尼尔扶额。

喂提耶利亚喝了整杯水，提耶利亚恹恹的靠在尼尔的胸口一动不动，尼尔摸摸他脸，笑说，"怎么了？"提耶利亚叹气，"我身体好像越来越奇怪了。"他举了举两只手，"动动手都觉得累。"尼尔笑，"你这是刚生完一场病，发情期又提前了，所以才会浑身没力气。"提耶利亚抬头，"发情期又提前了？"尼尔已经察觉到omega信息素又恢复正常水平了，"嗯，昨晚信息素不稳定，应该是发烧导致的。你身体情况特殊，现在退烧了最好，等发情期来了就不会太辛苦了。"提耶利亚笑，"每次最累的不是你吗？都是你忙前忙后，我都不会留下太多记忆的。"尼尔捏捏他脸，挑眉，"要不要这次我录下来给你看？"提耶利亚把脸埋进他的肩窝闷笑两声，"不用了。"

奇怪的很，高烧那晚信息素突然猛增，尼尔以为发情期提前了，可是自从退烧信息素恢复正常水平后，信息素一直稳定的很，再也没有浮动变化过。一连过了两个周，尼尔觉得跟提耶利亚在一起的每一秒都幸福又煎熬。

刚洗完澡的提耶利亚身上松垮地挂着一件白色睡袍，左边肩膀几乎大半都露出来。尼尔早早洗完澡窝在床上看书。提耶利亚的气息一靠近，尼尔终于忍不住一个翻身就将他压在身下。提耶利亚惊呼一声，望着他不明所以。尼尔哑着嗓音说，"提耶利亚，好久没碰你了。"提耶利亚明白了，抿嘴笑了，"你要是想，我当然不会拒绝。"

提耶利亚体质特殊，第一次发情期后就留下了每次发情期前会高烧的后遗症，尼尔心疼他，发情期不稳定，临近发情期的前几周尼尔都从不碰他。本来一周前是发情期，可是发情期非但没提前，反而推迟了，到现在都没有要来的迹象。算算，尼尔已经近两个月没有碰他。平常的时候一般也会两天左右做一次，两个月实在是尼尔能忍耐的极限了。

尼尔动作轻柔的吻着他的头发，说，"我会很轻的，不会让你累。"

提耶利亚手指摸着他的后脑，语气温柔，"尼尔，不用太委屈自己，我没事的。"

尼尔果然很温柔，动作很轻，只是每一下都让提耶利亚觉得像是煎熬。他难耐的呼出一口热气，就在尼尔很轻的插入又要抽离的时候双腿用力缠住了他的腰，嘴里忍不住哀求，"尼尔，深一点。"尼尔僵硬了一下，埋在提耶利亚体内的灼热几乎忍不住炸开来，"你……"提耶利亚勾着他的脖颈急切地索吻，长眉皱起，"没事的。再进来点，我好难受。"尼尔面色僵硬，提耶利亚动情的时候就像极品毒药，就像现在，细腰微微挺起，修长的双腿紧紧缠住他的腰，胸前上下起伏，唇色鲜艳，眸光闪烁迷离，似乎是深情地凝视着他。尼尔只觉得头顶炸开一朵烟花，尽管提耶利亚可能在几天后发情，尼尔也不得不抛开，只想着把眼前这妖艳的极品毒药吞食入腹。

结果就是，提耶利亚第二天一直睡到了下午，两脚触地还是会发抖。

尼尔想抱提耶利亚下楼吃饭，提耶利亚果断拒绝，尼尔只能在一旁扶着，楼梯下了两阶，提耶利亚觉得眼前一阵天旋地转，一股异样感从胃里冲上来，扶着栏杆剧烈的呕吐起来。

刚喝的水都吐了个干净，提耶利亚眉头紧皱，脸色惨白。再也没有力气站着，被尼尔抱着下了楼。平躺在沙发上，提耶利亚疑惑地摸了摸自己的胃，又往下移到了小腹，抬头看尼尔，他也正神情复杂地望着他。

"不会是……"

"应该……不会吧。"尼尔顿了顿，"八年前你就做过检查，你的身体是不可能的。"

八年前，雷杰尼说提耶利亚从此变为人类，尼尔带着提耶利亚去了医院检查，检查结果与正常的omega数据完全吻合，除了一条，无法生育。医生说原因尚且不清楚，只是结果就是这样的。本也没打算要孩子的尼尔除了担心提耶利亚身体的健康问题，倒也无所谓。只是提耶利亚仿佛失望的样子，情绪低落了好一段日子。

尼尔犹豫着说，"要不然还是去医院检查一下？"

提耶利亚低头想了一会，"嗯。"

医院门口，提耶利亚捏着那张写着"孕期47天"的化验单，呆滞着回不过神。尼尔回忆着坐诊的医生不留情面的批评着八年前他们做检查的那家已经倒闭的医院假冒伪劣庸医害人各种罪状的场面，面上更是五彩斑斓得精彩。

提耶利亚怀孕了。

雷杰尼不知带着什么样的表情发来贺电：恭喜啊。不过看来提耶利亚体内的抑制因子并没有完全消失啊，八年才怀孕，47天才出孕期反应，这种反应慢一拍的情况到底是抑制因子在起作用还是提耶利亚你的本质属性呢，哈哈哈。

紧接着又一条：啊，尼尔，注意了，怀孕期间是不能做爱的哦。

尼尔嘴角抽搐着回忆起昨晚那激烈的场面。感叹这孩子还真是坚强的很，被这么折腾，竟然只是让提耶利亚出现了孕吐反应而已。

提耶利亚貌似心情很好，握着剪刀仔细地修剪着院子里的紫藤萝。尼尔忍不住凑上去，"提耶利亚，你很喜欢孩子吗？"提耶利亚莫名其妙的看着他，"没有啊。""那你怎么好像很想怀孕的样子？"提耶利亚理所当然的回答，"书上不是说，没有生过孩子的omega不是真正的omega吗？"然后笑起来，"我以为我没有机会了，没想到我还是很幸运的。"

尼尔扶额，早知道就不应该让提耶利亚看些乱七八糟的书，这都灌输了什么思想？尼尔不想让孩子来打扰他们的二人世界，却没想提耶利亚对"完美成为人类"的执念已经走火入魔了。雷杰尼说的没错，简直一根筋。

10.

提耶利亚好像没什么特殊的不良反应，没有出现别的omega会出现的孕期反应，什么贫血、头晕、水肿之类的反应都没有，连孕吐也只是那次折腾太过后吐过一次。怀孕之后发情期就不会再来了。但提耶利亚的信息素每日轻微的上下起伏，弄得家里的气氛很诡异。肚子慢慢变大，提耶利亚的反应只是越来越嗜睡，有时候能一连睡二十个小时，最后尼尔只能把他喊起来吃点饭再睡。提耶利亚吃饱了却睡不着了，要缠着尼尔亲吻，做爱。尼尔非常不想折腾他，可是磨人的小妖精越来越任性，缠住他让他逃不开。于是第二天，提耶利亚又一连睡了二十个小时。

这孩子在尼尔看来简直就是个奇迹。

虽然当初提耶利亚做检查的那家医院倒闭了，但是那个检查结果显然也不是全然错误的，一个omega在发情期不采取避孕措施连续七年都没怀孕，这几乎是不可能的。可能提耶利亚那时候真的是无法怀孕的，只是后来因为什么忽然又能了。提耶利亚甚至不是在发情期受孕的。

提耶利亚的身体好像是个迷。这几年，尼尔的眼角都会添几条皱纹，提耶利亚的生长却似乎仅限于头发的生长，身高也没有再长过。所谓成长，几乎是静止的。

时间过的平平淡淡，预产期推迟了一个周，孩子没有任何动静。医生说再等下去对孩子不好，只能给采用药物催产了，对提耶利亚没有伤害，可能会多疼一点。气得尼尔指着提耶利亚肚子里的小孩儿破口大骂。提耶利亚忙拉着他安慰。仿佛孕期情绪抑郁暴躁的不是提耶利亚而是尼尔。

这孩子真的很懒，折腾了提耶利亚42个小时，仍不愿意出来。尼尔僵硬在一边，耳边是提耶利亚撕心裂肺的痛呼，手中提耶利亚用力将指甲嵌进了他的手心。他小心的替提耶利亚擦去满头的冷汗，将手臂塞到提耶利亚深紫发颤的唇间，提耶利亚张口咬住，毫不留情。在听到孩子哭声的一瞬间，提耶利亚仿佛被卸了电池，一下便脱力陷入了昏迷。

尼尔心里"嘣"地一声，紧绷的弦终于断了。护士安慰他说提耶利亚只是累得睡着了。然后他看着医生迅速地做着善后的工作，听着护士们七嘴八舌的谈论，"累死了。""生42个小时，这人真坚强。""工作这么多年，我这还是第一次碰到生这么久的。""主要是孩子太被动了，懒得很。"其中一个护士抱了孩子过来，"先生，男孩，3.1公斤。很健康。"尼尔摆摆手让她抱走，不愿意看他一眼。孩子咕哝着摆动小手，护士叹息一声抱着孩子去清洗身体，检查属性。

尼尔守在提耶利亚床边，四个小时后，提耶利亚缓缓醒转。尼尔忙问，"醒了？喝水吗？饿不饿？有没有哪里痛？"提耶利亚轻笑一声，"浑身都痛呢。"尼尔叹息着握住他的手，"下次还生不生了？"提耶利亚顽皮的咧咧嘴，"下次再说吧。"看到尼尔手臂深深的齿痕，皱眉道，"我咬的吗？疼不疼？"尼尔无声的笑，摇头说，"不疼，一点儿都不疼。"

粉身碎骨的疼都经历过，但是提耶利亚还是疼的昏过去了。没有人会不怕疼的。尼尔再也不想让提耶利亚经历这种疼了。提耶利亚只是浅浅地笑，问他，"孩子呢？抱来我看看。"

小小一团抱在怀里，又软又香，浅棕色稀稀拉拉的卷发，浅蓝色的大眼睛，粉嫩嫩的小嘴巴含着自己短短的手指，咿咿呀呀的流着口水。提耶利亚眼里温柔的出水，说，"尼尔，他简直是你的缩小版。"尼尔只是盯着提耶利亚的脸看得痴了，那种温柔出醉人味道的笑容是从前的提耶利亚没有的。低头看看他怀里的小小团儿，咿咿呀呀得张嘴含住提耶利亚逗他的细长手指吮吸。这场景晃得尼尔的头晕，他甚至想凑上去抢过提耶利亚手指自己吸住。他捂住自己的眼，一边谴责自己，一边感叹：争宠的来了。

提耶利亚抬头看他，"你怎么了？"尼尔欲哭无泪，摆摆手，"没事，我出去给你买点吃的去。"

从医院回家后，提耶利亚身体恢复的很顺利，很快就能抱着孩子四处遛弯了。孩子两个月了，提耶利亚反应迟钝地忽然意识到，"是不是应该给他取个名字？"尼尔一愣，一直喂啊你的叫，竟然一直没有给他取名字。微微谴责了一下自己的不上心，问，"叫什么好？"提耶利亚歪着头想了想，"我不会取名字。"尼尔略一思考，说，"他是个alpha，就叫小A吧。"躺在婴儿床里的小孩儿忽然把手里的玩具"啪"一声甩到了地上。尼尔心虚的挑眉。提耶利亚忙走到婴儿床旁边，"小A怎么了？饿了吗？"

于是他们的alpha儿子，就叫小A了。

11.

小A六岁那年，他们家来了两个不速之客。

尼尔盯着门口那两个终于换下了落后的荷叶装换上了普通衣服的人面无表情。雷杰尼首先笑着无视尼尔眼里的敌意一脚迈进门，"哎呀，你们院子真好看，这花儿叫什么名字？李本兹，回去我们也养一院子！"李本兹也跟进来，附和道，"不错不错。"李本兹手里牵着一个男孩儿，跟他们家小A差不多年纪，只是眼神冷飕飕的，不像个小孩儿。

提耶利亚跟小A出现在门口，惊讶道，"雷杰尼！李本兹？"雷杰尼回头，笑了，"提耶利亚，我来给你送个媳妇。"提耶利亚楞了，"哈？"雷杰尼大笑，"逗你的！"

晚饭时候桌上的气氛莫名诡异，小A捧着饭碗不时地瞄一眼周围，那个跟提耶利亚长得一模一样的人总是挂着似笑非笑的表情，他身边那个男人嘴角挂的笑更是诡异，还有他身边那个男孩儿，一张好看的小脸上面无表情，眼神冷飕飕的，小A觉得周围的温度都冷了好几度。

"你说的是这个孩子？"提耶利亚看看那孩子，眼神里全无温度，跟小A完全不像。雷杰尼若有似无的叹息了一声，"嗯。""他怎么会这样的？"雷杰尼耸肩，"我怎么知道，我只负责生他，他长成这样我也没办法。"尼尔白他一眼，"你这种不负责任的爸爸，看他长大了不恨你。"雷杰尼挑眉看他，"好像你很负责任似的，你别以为我不知道你是怎么跟你儿子在提耶利亚那里争宠的。"尼尔轻咳一声，低头喝汤。李本兹插话说，"他从小孤僻，不怪雷杰尼。"雷杰尼本就没有认错的心，李本兹这么一说倒像是替他开脱一般，便尴尬地不说话了。

提耶利亚疑惑地问，"所以你是想让我替你教导他？"雷杰尼点头，"嗯，我看你儿子好像长得挺正常，你就替我管管他吧。"小A嘴角抽搐，什么叫长得正常？他儿子长得不正常吗？小A懒得再听，他懒的毛病是从胎里带来的，嗜睡到极点。吃饱了便爬上楼去睡了。

"提耶利亚，你想留下那孩子？"尼尔一边问，一边用力往里顶了一下。提耶利亚闷哼一声，说，"这附近没有小孩，小A也无聊的很，给他找个玩伴也不错。"尼尔皱眉，"那孩子是个omega，性格又孤僻，若是与小A玩的投缘，爱上他可怎么办？再说哪有父亲会把自己的omega儿子往别人alpha儿子身边送的？"提耶利亚笑，"雷杰尼这家就有啊。"尼尔忽然捏住提耶利亚的前端揉搓了一下，摆动着腰用力在后面搅弄，故意蹭过那点。提耶利亚发出一声蚀骨销魂的呻吟，缠在腰上的双腿不自觉收紧。只听尼尔喘息着说，"别叫着他的名字笑。"提耶利亚闻言低声说，"尼尔，你不喜欢他，明天就赶他走。"尼尔又问，"那孩子呢？"提耶利亚低低的喘息着，说，"都听你的。"

尼尔无奈，提耶利亚乖顺的出奇，他却不满起来。那孩子长得与雷杰尼太像，自然也与提耶利亚长得像。按他家儿子从小就喜欢缠着提耶利亚的性格估计不会太讨厌那孩子。若是儿子有了玩伴，那提耶利亚就有更多的时间陪他。但是看到那孩子刻着雷杰尼模样的五官和卷紫发，就好像看到雷杰尼似的，心里很不舒服。尼尔不想陷入这种幼稚的逻辑漩涡里，奈何，提耶利亚却说一切都听他的。哭笑不得的尼尔拉起提耶利亚一条腿高高架起，顺着角度用力地深插了进去，快速的动作起来。

"啊……"提耶利亚仰头艰难的呼吸，"尼尔……慢点……"尼尔像是一点儿也没听见，摆动着劲腰直直地用力往里撞。"啊啊……"不过一会，提耶利亚便颤抖着高潮了，身前可怜的断断续续地往外流淌着液体，白浊从平坦的小腹划过侧腰滴落在白色的床单上，濡湿了一片。尼尔怜爱地抚慰着他的脸颊，说，"提耶利亚，我爱你。"提耶利亚双臂圈住尼尔肩背，喘息不定，"尼尔，我也爱你。"尼尔心里柔软成一片水，再次动作起来，动作又恢复了往常的温柔，轻柔细腻恰到好处，将连绵的爱意连同自己压抑的热情全部都打磨成粉浸入提耶利亚的血液。

小A反常的睡了一半从半夜醒来，下楼倒水，路过提耶利亚和尼尔的卧室，听到里面飘出的奇怪的声音，像是隐忍，恍然又急促起来，是提耶利亚。不是第一次偷听到爸爸们房事的小A白眼一翻，心里腹诽着尼尔堵上耳朵下了楼。

往院子里一瞧，咦？这不是白天带来的那小孩儿？

小A鬼使神差的走过去，那孩子听到声音忽然回过头，一双血红色的眼睛眨了眨，表情无辜。小A恍惚了一下，月光下这双眼睛竟然让他觉得有些俏皮，这跟白天的时候简直天差地别。

那小孩儿低头踌躇着往后退了两步，"我不是故意的。"小A低头一瞧，这才发现，地上打碎了的蓝玫瑰花盆。看看小孩儿委屈的小身影，小A小手一摆，说，"没事儿，提耶利亚脾气好得很，不会怪你的。"小孩儿依然低着头道歉，"我本来只是想看看的，忍不住摸了一下，没想到有刺。"小A低头看他紧攥着的手，上前拉起，"你刺破手了？来，我给你清理下，不然会感染的。"小A拉着小孩儿的手来到储物室，翻出医药箱，熟练的消毒擦药包扎。一边弄一边笑着说，"我爱玩儿，经常弄得满身都是伤，有时候提耶利亚没空管我，我就自己学会包扎了。"小A叽里咕噜的说了好多话，小孩儿一直沉默着，一句话也没说。

第二天一早，雷杰尼和李本兹道别而去。留下了那个名叫蓝容的omega孤僻小男孩儿。（一看这名字就是上了心的。）蓝容甚至都没有表现出一丝一毫的舍不得，冷淡的不像是离开父亲的模样。倒是一向嬉皮笑脸什么事都无所谓的雷杰尼临走的时候，频频往回看，对提耶利亚说，"他要是想回家，就告诉我来接他。"

12.

提耶利亚又怀孕了。

"你不是吃了避孕药吗？"尼尔急躁地一圈一圈从卧室里转来转去，想不明白为什么会这样？一个月前发情期过去，提耶利亚是吃了事后避孕药的。平时做尼尔都会带着套子，到底是哪里出了问题？

提耶利亚安慰他，"避孕药也有1％的失败率呢。"

尼尔眉毛拧成麻花，"怎么那么巧。"

提耶利亚抬眼望他，"你不喜欢我生的孩子？"尼尔叹气，"怎么会呢，我只是不想再让你受苦。"提耶利亚钻到他怀里，说，"没事，我不苦，我想生和你的孩子，你看小A长得那么像你，再生一个像我，等我们以后老死，他们在这世上相伴，也不孤单啊。"尼尔想了想提耶利亚缩小版的脸，眼皮微不可察的跳动了下，"好，听你的吧。"

果然就像提耶利亚预言的那样，第二个孩子真的就像是提耶利亚的模子刻出来的一样。紫发红眸，小小的一团，抱在怀里仿佛随时能化掉。尼尔笑出来，心里想着，是不是提耶利亚小时候也是这样可爱呢？当年小A让提耶利亚吃了不少苦，小儿子却乖的很，生产过程顺利非常。尼尔更加欢喜。与提耶利亚商量过后，给小儿子取名叫斯麦尔。希望这个omega儿子以后每天都开心的笑。

A看着小斯麦尔的待遇与自己差别如此之大，也曾强烈抗议过。但他很快就明白为什么尼尔会如此喜欢小斯麦尔，他这么软，这么可爱，长着一张提耶利亚缩小版的脸。A的基因大概跟尼尔是相似度很高的，对提耶利亚的执着高到了什么程度，对斯麦尔就宠到什么程度。

这天，一向只跟A讲话的蓝容突然不理他了。A追着他问，"你怎么了？生病了吗？"蓝容冷冰冰的开口，"你不是喜欢那个小不点儿吗？"A说，"对啊，他是我弟弟啊。"蓝容冷冰冰的说，"那你去陪你弟弟吧，不用来和我说话。"A茫然，"你发什么神经啊？"。蓝容一滞，忽然意识到自己的反应是这么没有道理，A对自己弟弟疼爱，这有什么不对？自己出了什么问题？忽然心里乱得很，也痛的很。蓝容尴尬着表情缓和下来，说，"对不起，我……我不太舒服。先回去睡了。"看着蓝容快速跑开的纤瘦身影，A脸上第一次出现一种名为心疼的表情。

A本以为他跟蓝容的关系很快就会缓和下来并像以前一样好，没想到没过几天，雷杰尼突然来了，笑嘻嘻地带走了蓝容。A后来回忆起来，总是觉得，那时候自己傻死了。白白地让蓝容等了十年。

尼尔斜着眼看他，说，"怎么？人走了才知道舍不得了？"小A面无表情，"是吗？""蓝容自己想离开的，你们怎么回事？"小A一脸落寞的摇头，"不知道。"

日子一天天过，斯麦尔被捧成了家里的王子。性格却愈加乖巧。每日抿嘴笑地甜，看得尼尔心情欢喜。

"提耶利亚，斯麦尔是omega，将来不想他跟着别的alpha走怎么办？"看着小儿子一天天长大，尼尔开始愁眉苦脸。提耶利亚哭笑不得，白眼一丢，"这个你说了不算。"A也在旁边撅着嘴咕哝，"对呀，斯麦尔那么可爱，我怎么舍得他被别人拐走。唉，唉。"提耶利亚摇摇头，看着这一大一小唉声叹气的模样，可不是一毛一样。

斯麦尔六岁生日一过，尼尔和提耶利亚收到皇的来信，托雷密受到来自外来星系生物的袭击，对原gundan驾驶员发出召集令。尼尔和提耶利亚对视一眼：假期结束了。

尼尔本不相让提耶利亚去，但是提耶利亚却非常坚持。"我们的队友在那里遭遇危险，我不能在这看着他们送死。""你的身体……""我的身体你不是很清楚吗？我一直有坚持锻炼，虽然不比从前改革者的体质，但是也比一般人要强。再说驾驶gundan战机，也不全靠强大的体力，怎样用技巧战斗，我比你们都有经验。"尼尔叹气，自知说服不了他。而且要驾驶带着审判系统的seraphim的改良新机体，也必须是seraphim的原主人。

A从没听他们说起过"天人"的话题。忽然要离开去战斗，让A一时间有种穿越的错觉，心里揪着难受。"提耶利亚，你要好好保护自己。别让自己受伤。"提耶利亚点点头，"会的，你在家好好照顾斯麦尔，事情一结束我们就回家。"A看向尼尔，"你，照顾好提耶利亚，要是他受一点伤，你也别回来了。"尼尔哧一声笑了，摸摸他的头，"知道了。一定不辱使命。"斯麦尔从小就依赖尼尔，此时搂着他的脖子怎么也不撒手，鼻子一抽一抽的眼看就要哭。A把他强行抱进怀里，冲他俩挥挥手，"要走赶紧走吧。"

二十多年了，第一次离开这个地方。

当年来的时候，什么都没有。如今要离开，留下两个儿子，留下他们的一个家。

登上托雷密，一股强烈的熟悉感迎面袭来。皇看看从门口进来的两人，惊讶地不知道说什么好，"提耶利亚，你还真是……完全变了个样子啊，听雷杰尼说我还不信。"提耶利亚笑笑，说，"你也是完全变了个样子啊。听说你戒酒了？"皇摸着额头笑起来，"戒了。年轻人才酗酒，我老了。"尼尔笑，"我也老了。"

皇带他们一起来到指挥室，指着星系图上一圈，"袭击我们的生物消失在这片宙域，从那天起我们再也没探索到他们。他们也没有再出现过。"尼尔说，"那边不属于银河系了。"提耶利亚说，"会不会是误会？当时有收到什么讯息吗？"皇说，"没有。袭击非常突然。似乎也没什么目的性。我猜测就是你说的那样，是误袭。"尼尔又说，"但是他们来到太阳系肯定不是误会吧。"皇点头，"对。所以我们要提防他们再次回来。"提耶利亚皱眉，"不止我们要提防，地球联邦也要。太阳系就地球一个有高等生命的星球，若外来生物有目的的来太阳系，一定是为了地球而来。""说得对。"阿里路亚推门进来，"大家好久不见了。"皇，尼尔，提耶利亚回头看他，皆是一笑。"好久不见。"

阿里路亚看了一眼尼尔，又看向提耶利亚，调笑说，"我还以为洛克昂不会放你来呢。"洛克昂笑，假装无奈道，"我是很不想让他来，可他不听我的。"阿里路亚大笑，说，"你太紧张了，提耶利亚不过跟我们都变得一样罢了。"提耶利亚笑，"是啊。"阿里路亚看了眼曾经刹那的位置，黯然道了句，"刹那还是没有消息啊。"提耶利亚垂目，默默地说，"刹那，他有他自己的路和坚持。"尼尔抚了抚提耶利亚的肩，"刹那会回来的。"

提耶利亚和尼尔牵着手来到托雷密的天台，从这里望向外面总是非常空旷，能看得到270度的星空。回忆一片一片的涌进脑海，好像过了好多个世纪。提耶利亚弯腰手臂抵在栏杆上，转头冲尼尔笑说，"还记得那次就是在这里，你我因为阿里路亚的事情争吵，那时候你说，人类这种生物就是感情用事的。那时候你明明知道我是改革者的，却还是把我设定成人类和我说话。"尼尔挑眉，"有意思吧？"提耶利亚愣了下，笑着点头，"很有意思。"尼尔凑到他耳边，低声说，"还有比这更有意思的，你要不要听？"提耶利亚心一跳，"什么？"

尼尔声音低的仿佛能湮没在空气里，但是提耶利亚还是清清楚楚的听到了那句话，"提耶利亚，我第一次见你，就喜欢你了。"

提耶利亚果然已经彻底变成了人类，被尼尔调戏的他，脸红了个彻底，心跳加速，瞋目瞪着尼尔的表情在尼尔看来就是恼羞成怒。

尼尔哈哈笑着将他圈进怀里，"提耶利亚，刹那很久之前就告诉过我，说你很特别。我当时还把他当作情敌呢。现在有点明白了，因为你们是同类啊。""什么意思？""嗯哼？大固执和小固执。"

菲露特从天台后的走廊路过，看到那两人的身影，恍惚回到了很多年前，那时候利希提还在，还会为了带哪一只发卡而跟她争执。菲露特失神了一会，转身离开了，留下了天台紧密拥在一起的两个身影。

战争可怕，但是只要站在你身边，我就不怕。

\----未完，没有后续


End file.
